Furuba: Memories are Sacred
by Indigo Kzat X
Summary: Kyo and Tohru finally open up. They're happy. But.. How long will it really last? And what happens when Akito finds out? ADVANCED WARNING: Characters are OOC in some places! That is all. x3 THIS IS INCOMPLETE. PLEASE NOTE: I'M BACK, BABY!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket... Though I wish I did, as does everyone else! ;3**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

It's been three years, and soon, Kyo would have to be locked away since he was never able to beat Yuki. Yuki, although he was not allowed to, wanted to help his stubborn cousin. As did all of the Sohma family, since Kyo would be dearly missed, they wanted to try their best to help the Cat. One day, while Tohru was out shopping, she happened to pass Kyo on the way home.

"Oh! Hello, Kyo-kun! I didn't know you were coming to walk me home…" she said.

Kyo rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um… I kind of wasn't, actually…"

Tohru's heart fell. "Oh. I see."

Kyo suddenly blurted out, "Tohru, I have to ask you something…!"

"What is it?" she asked in worry, since Kyo looked like he was going to burst.

The Cat boy blushed. "Well, I've known you for a few years now… and I think that… Will you be… my girlfriend?"

Tohru dropped her grocery bags at this. _She's such a klutz..! _Kyo thought to himself, smiling a bit.

She gasped, "What did you say…?"

He sighed and hissed through his teeth, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He was obviously nervous.

She burst into tears. "Oh, Kyo-kun…"

Kyo started to panic. "W-what is it? What's the matter? Did I say something wrong or-?" He shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's just… You don't like me, do you?" Without an answer, he screamed, "I knew it! I shouldn't have asked. It put too much pressure on you, and now you can't answer. I knew it! I just knew it… You don't even like me that way, do you? Never mind… Don't answer that. I can't even believe I asked-!"

He was cut off. Tohru had come up to him, pressing her lips against his, her tears staining her delicate face. "Yes," she said with joy, "I will… Of course I will."

"Whoa.." was all he said.


	2. The One & Only Chapter: Doomed Love?

_The One and Probably Only Chapter: Doomed Love…?_

How hard do you think it is to ask someone out? Is that even the right question? No. You should be asking this:

How hard is the first date? /OR/ How will our first date go?

Take Tohru and Kyo for example. At first, some people rejected the couple, but that was only because they were jealous. After awhile, people grew to think that the two going out was normal. It was so normal, that the couple were later called "Kyoru" for their cuteness. Okay. So far, so good... for now… It turns out, every time the couple would go out to eat or see a movie or even watch the night sky, something would be there to make things worse. Something always does. It got to the point that the couple were worried that this meant that they were not meant for each other. As if _that_ stopped them!

That's when they went to look for help.

They went to fortunetellers and similar people who could see into the future. That didn't work. Everywhere they went, everyone they met, they all said the same thing:

You two are meant to be together… I don't know how... but you are.

They were at the end of their rope. They had all the bad luck in the world to prove that they were not meant to be, yet they were still together. Soon enough, it was graduation time. And everyone in the Sohma family knew what that meant for Kyo. So did Tohru. And that tore her heart to pieces. She loved Kyo with all her heart… and she couldn't bear to part ways with him. Kyo felt the same. After graduation, the two decided to meet with Akito, as it was planned before, only this time, they would tell Akito something that might upset the God... _just_ a little.

Kyo kneeled before Akito, who was sitting three feet away from him. He spoke harshly, no less, but with dignity and respect, although he didn't like to.

"Akito," he said. "Tohru and I… would like to be…" He swallowed hard. "That is…"

Akito suddenly stood, walking over to Kyo, and then slapped him across the face, which caused Tohru to yelp and cover her mouth. Angrily, Akito growled, "If you're trying to say what I think you're saying… you can just forget it! A monster like you… can never be capable of loving someone…!"

Kyo looked up, fierceness in his eyes. He suddenly forgot who he was talking to. "But I do! I _love_ Tohru!"

Akito screamed, "And what's _that_ supposed to mean? You want my blessing? Is that why you've come stumbling up to my doorstep?" Akito slapped Kyo again. "You know the consequences of letting an outsider know of the Sohma family secret…! And you know of what happens when you fall in love with them! You stupid monster… You listen to _me_! And you _obey_ me, do you understand?"

Kyo clenched his fists.

The God yelled again, "Do you?"

Hot tears ran down Kyo's face as he closed his eyes. He answered shakily, "Y-yes… I d-do…"

Akito sighed, squatting down in front of Kyo, resting a hand on Kyo's wet face. "I'm sorry, my little monster." Akito's voice was eerily soft. "But, you can't marry her, if that's what you were thinking…"

Kyo opened his amber eyes as he gasped. He looked up at Akito as the God stroked his face and played with his tawny-colored hair.

Akito continued, "You must listen to me. I _am_ your God, after all. Even the Cat must listen to orders…" The God stood, looking down on the cursed Cat boy, while taking Kyo's hand. Akito whispered in Kyo's ear, "As your God, I order you to _beat_ that stupid girl senseless…" Akito smiled, feeling Kyo's hand tense. "Make it so she can't even breathe…" Akito chuckled as Kyo's eyes widened, tears streaming down the boy's face. "Don't worry, you won't kill her. You'll just **beat** her memory so bad that she won't mess with the Sohmas, or come near a member of my family anymore…"

"B-but I…" Kyo cried.

Akito laughed sinfully, "Go. I gave you an order."

Kyo stood, sniffling as he did. He turned around slowly, walking over to Tohru. His feet felt like lead; he didn't want to do this. He loved her.

Tohru looked at him in wonder. "Kyo, what is it?"

Tears were pouring out of his crimson red eyes. His voice was shaken as he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Tohru…"

She gazed at him in confusion and shock. "What?" she wondered, "What do you mean, Kyo?"

Behind Kyo, Akito was smiling, really close to laughing at the two. Kyo put his head down, his hair covering his wet eyes.

He suddenly yelled, "Tohru, get out of here!"

"What?" Akito screamed in anger. "What are you doing?"

Tohru whimpered, "What…? Kyo… you're scaring me…"

Kyo grabbed Tohru's shoulders. "Damn it, Tohru! Get OUT of here! You don't have time to be scared! I don't want you hurt!"

Tohru shook her head, backing away slowly, tears appearing in her eyes.

Akito rushed forward as Kyo blocked the God from taking any step closer. "No NO, you stupid girl!" Akito turned to Kyo, screaming, "You monster! Don't let her GO!"

"RUN TOHRU!" Kyo cried.

She finally conceded. She ran for dear life. And that was the last Tohru has ever heard of him…


	3. School Day: What Else is New?

_It has been two years ever since that day, and even still, poor Tohru cries about it every night._

_ The one person that she loved, as far as she knew, was gone. Akito could've done anything to him. Anything. And she couldn't have done anything about it, even if she wanted to. As a last request, Kyo had told her to run, which she did. She would do any and everything for him. She loved him that much._

_ She loved absolutely everything about him. His tan, sweaty skin that gleamed in the sun after a hard workout in the dojo. His soft, crimson eyes that glowed whenever he spoke to her. His baritone voice that aged slightly over the years, but still had their squeak when he got embarrassed or whenever he shouted (which was never directed towards her). And the way he would say "I love you so much… Tohru…" gave her goose bumps. His amber head of hair, which fell perfectly against his soft, angled face. His muscles that rippled under his usual t-shirt. His smile, which was hardly ever seen, except around her. His rosy red face when he blushed in embarrassment. His laugh. Oh, how she wished she could hear it again._

The snapping of a pencil brought her back to reality. She was in her English class. English wasn't that hard for her to learn, since pretty much every human being speaks the same words. The difference is that people speak it in different tongues. She just needs to translate it. That's all there is to it.

She looked to her left, shaking her head as she saw Uo give her a look of worry. She didn't need to have her best friends fret over her wellbeing. She was twenty; she could take care of herself.

But, as usual, her unnecessary guilt stabbed her in the pit of her stomach, which made her go sit with Uo and Hana at lunch to try and talk about it.

"What was eating you in class?" Uo asked her urgently. "Did someone say something mean to you? Ya know I'll ruff 'em up for ya if they try ta mess with you again!" Uo proved her point by holding up a fist.

Tohru shook her head slowly. "No," she whispered, "that's not it…"

Hana rested a hand on Tohru's. "You can tell us, Tohru…" she said in her raspy voice. "We won't judge you…"

"Yeah, really," Uo agreed.

Tohru closed her eyes tightly. "I… I've been thinking about…"

"Kyo… Right?" Uo finished for her. She smiled in sympathy. "You've been thinking a lot about him lately, haven't you? Ever since ol' 'Orange-Top' asked you out in the first place. Didn't you say he wanted to marry you-?" Uo looked on in concern as Tohru began crying to herself. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tohru looked up abruptly. "Everything!" she cried. She covered her face with her hands. "Kyo-kun is gone…! I don't know where he is… So, what can I do…?"

Uo put a hand on her friend's back. "It's okay. Just… try to move on…" Those were the worst possible words to escape her mouth.

"NO!" Tohru screamed, causing some teens in the lunchroom to look over. "I can't! I just can't… I **love** Kyo-kun! I want **him**! I want to see him again… I want to hear his voice again… I can't live without him! I'm lucky to still be alive…!"

"No, no…" Uo soothed. "You don't mean that…"

Tohru looked at her as if she was crazy and then started to cry hysterically into her hands, which caused more teenagers to look over in a mix of worry and anger.

Uo and Hana led their friend out into the halls, leaning her against the lockers, which just so happened to be theirs.

Tohru sniffed a few times, trying to calm down her ever racing heart rate. "Thank you," she murmured.

Uo rested a hand on her head, messing with a few strands of the newly cut brown hair, which she had gotten done due to the fact that both Uo and Hana begged her to.

"No problem, kiddo. Just don't freak out like that again in school, okay?" Uo smiled. "If you do, people will just think you're weirder than usual…!" When Tohru's eyes began widen, she laughed, saying, "I was just joking, silly! No need to look like a kicked puppy…!"

Hana shook her head at Uo.

"What?" Uo wondered.

Hana pointed to Tohru, who was not looking at Uo. She was, in fact, looking behind her. Uo followed her friend's gaze and stared as well.

Tohru's large blue eyes then started to get watery as she stared at the person who stood a few feet away from Uo. She gasped. It was Kyo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it? Hate it? Leave comments! No flames, please! I'm <strong>__**NEW**__**! ;3**_


	4. A Big Shocker: Do You Know Me?

Tohru covered her mouth in shock. She practiced many times on how to approach him, but what she decided to go with, might _not_ have been the best idea…

She ran up to him, squealing with delight as more tears fell from her eyes. "Kyo-kun!" she cried. "It is you!"

Kyo turned around as he closed his locker. He stared at her with large crimson eyes. "Uh… what?"

Tohru just laughed a bit, taking into consideration that Kyo was probably embarrassed to see her after two long, almost endless, years. She smiled with her famous Tohru smile. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

* * *

><p>Over with Hana and Uo, Uo was smiling at the scene.<p>

"Well, whaddya know…? You start talkin' about a guy, and then he shows up the next minute!" She nudged Hana. "Shoulda brought up the topic a _long_ time ago, huh, Hana? I guess everything's gonna be normal from now on, right…?"

She saw that the electric-wave girl was shaking her head.

"What…? Am I wrong again or somethin'? What is it? It's not like I knew that Orange-Top was behind me, and that Tohru wasn't staring at me... so lighten up, Hana…!"

"Arisa…" Hana rasped.

"_What?_" Uo asked with a little edge to her voice.

Once again, Hana pointed. "Look again…" she said softly, with a tinge of sadness. Uo did, in fact, look back at Kyo and Tohru. And she was quite surprised at what she heard and saw.

* * *

><p>Kyo stared at Tohru with wide, blank looking eyes, as if all their light had vanished over the course of two years. Tohru's smile slowly began to diminish as she noticed Kyo's puzzled expression.<p>

Tohru blinked in confusion. "Kyo…?" she wondered, placing a hand on his arm, which he unsurely flinched to. "Kyo-kun…? Are you… are you okay?"

Kyo yanked his arm away, backing up a bit. His voice came out in a low, uneven whisper, "Who… who are you?" His eyes didn't sparkle with their usual hint of teasing; he wasn't lying. He backed away a bit. His body was shaking, if you looked really close. "I'm sorry…" he murmured. "But, I don't know who you are…"

Tohru's whole world started to crash and burn.

"W-what…?" she whimpered, backing away from him as well, as if he had somehow caught a mysterious disease that was oblivious to everyone else except Tohru. "Wh… Kyo-kun… It's… it's me." She began to get more desperate as she saw that Kyo had remained the same, having no recollection of her. "It's me!" she wailed. "Tohru…! I'm Tohru Honda! Your girlfriend…! You asked me out two years ago!"

Kyo was shaking his head, as if to either disagree or try to remember. He was hiding his face away from her.

She sobbed a bit more. "Kyo… Why do you-? Why don't you remember me…?" She had whispered the last question, knowing that it was useless to ask him of such a thing. How _would_ he know the reason?

Kyo looked up at her, a bit of fear reflecting in his gaze. Even though he couldn't explain it, he was scared of this girl, as well as feeling like he knew her... in a strong way. He shook his head once more, his amber head of hair covering the front of his wet face. He was a bit sweaty under pressure. He backed up once again, hitting the lockers. He was no longer looking at her.

"I'm sorry…" was all he said before he took off down the hallway, leaving the books for class that he had placed on the ground, one of which was a small red and black journal (A/N: This is important!).

Tohru tried calling after him, but the words wouldn't form. Her voice wouldn't work. She fell to her knees, a long groan of anguish finally escaping her throat. _'This is worse than when he _wasn't_ here… It feels like my heart's being ripped in two…'_ she thought to herself, laying her head on his scattered books. She traced the small journal's spine with her finger as she sniffled and wept in the silence of the hall.

Uo shook her head at what she just saw, baffled beyond belief. Hana just closed her eyes. They knew that they couldn't comfort Tohru right now. All they could do… was watch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWWWWWWW! Sadness! I iz crying now! I'm so proud, yet I hate myself for doin' this… Anyway, RELAX, READ, and REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Thanks for those who think this is a big hit! But, seriously… WHEN will you start reviewing me, hunh? T~T It makes me sad. I don't know WHO to write for!**_

_**NO FLAMES! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! ^-^**_


	5. Guilt: More You Have, More You Regret

Hatori sighed, thinking hard about the cruel deed he had to carry out at least two years ago. Even after those two years, the reminder of his mistake would constantly prowl around the city streets, as if looking for something productive to do. This would usually happen when he went out to by medicine strictly for Akito. And he almost always sobbed in place as he watches the amber-headed boy walk past him, a distant look in those crimson eyes of his, which would usually light up at the mention of a certain brunette.

The usual, lifeless call, "Hey, Hatori…" would bring him out of his stupor, only to make him upset once more as he thought again about the event that occurred in the past.

One day, as Hatori was walking back to the Sohma estate, he caught a glimpse of the usually short-tempered cousin of his. But, what was different this time was the boy's face, which was in an expression that reflected that of confusion and a bit of... Wait. Sadness…?

Immediately, Hatori knew _something_ was up. He sped walked over to his younger cousin, tapping his shoulder, as the boy was walking the other way, dragging his feet.

"Kyo…?" Hatori began. "What's wrong?" His deep voice seemed to rattle in his throat, for he was afraid of what might come out of the boy's mouth. Since two years ago, he didn't know _what_ to expect.

The twenty-year-old turned around slowly, his eyes weak as he gazed at Hatori in a pleading way. A look that one could interpret as: "Not now, please…"

Of course, for he was a relative, Hatori would not give in so easily. He stared down the boy, who shrank under his gaze and began to walk away again. Hatori stopped him once more.

"Kyo," he said firmly, "I'm not asking again… What's wrong?"

Kyo seemed to concede defeat. He sighed as he started to speak in a voice so low that Hatori strained to hear. "I… This girl… at school…" He looked away from Hatori's eyes as he continued. "She… I felt like I knew her, but…" He closed his eyes. "I was drawing a blank… I didn't know… who she was… when she asked me…" He seemed to trail off, but that was all Hatori needed to hear.

Hatori stood up straight, as he had to lean over Kyo to hear him better. (A/N: He's the tallest in the Sohma family! ;3) He shoved his hands into his pockets, the small pharmacy bag falling to his side. He didn't know what to do. Although he was a doctor, he didn't know how to mend broken hearts… especially those who don't even _remember_ who broke it… or even the one who loved them and was affected by it.

He sighed. What could _he_ do for Kyo? Nothing. Absolute zero.

Kyo seemed to be glaring at the ground. He spoke up again. "I was such a coward… wasn't I…?" He seemed to be scolding himself. "That girl… and what she said… and her voice…" He fought to hold down sobs. "I don't even know _why_ I'm cryin' either… Maybe out of some kind of guilt, but… I just _am_…"

Hatori rested a hand on the shaking shoulders of Kyo as he gazed down at him in sad sympathy. Once again, he was reminded of what he had done.

Of course, Hatori realized that this was _more_ than just your average mistake… It was the will of Akito. It was Akito's will to erase Kyo's memories of Tohru for defying the God and the Sohma's by falling in love. But not just Kyo and Tohru suffered from this feat. Hatori did, too. He felt the guilt. But, he knew this: once Akito's final decision was made, he could not go against it.

* * *

><p>Crap. It's shorter! X_x' Sorry, peoples... But, there's more to come, if only... YOU REVIEW! ;3<p> 


	6. Depression: No Help Needed

WHOO-HOO! Thank you for REVIEWING! I'm so pumped!

Thanks again, to those loyal readers out there. You gave me full confidence! Just plain confidence! ;3

* * *

><p>Tohru cried hard that weekend in her lonely apartment. It was Sunday, two days after her encounter with the orange-haired boy that she knew and loved. Over the course of two years, Tohru had to move out of Shigure's house. Not that she was trying to seem rude or anything… But, every time she would walk around the house, she would often think of the things that Kyo usually did in various places. And this, in turn, caused her extreme pain.<p>

She was lonely. And often times, she would wake in the middle of the night, unconsciously feeling around the bed for Kyo, and sighing when he wasn't there. It wasn't fair. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to hear him laugh one more time. She longed to see him awake with a slight bed head, right above her when she awoke, smiling down at her with his crimson eyes glowing in happiness and mischief mixed in their depths.

But, as far as she knew, that would never happen again.

Kyo forgot who she was. But, _how_ could that have happened? Were his memories suppressed…?

She was cut off from her thoughts when a knocking came at her door. She had almost forgotten that she had called Uo and Hana half an hour ago. She called out to them, telling them it was unlocked, for she could never lock her best friends out.

The two girls entered.

"Hey, kiddo!" Uo greeted, happy as usual, a big grin on her face. "What'cha been up to?"

Hana stared at Tohru with an all-knowing look, which Tohru quickly turned away from, although she could still feel the electric girl's gaze burning into her back.

Tohru sniffed, wiping her nose, for she had been crying again. "I'm… fine… Just fine…" she lied, knowing she didn't sound convincing, since she didn't even convince herself.

Hana shook her head, opening her mouth a bit as if to speak, but closes it and sits down next to Tohru on the girl's bed. Tohru flinched. Even though she knew Hana would never hurt her, she felt a sensation that one would feel if they were part of a hospital horror flick, and the doctor came to do an unscheduled surgery into her mind with a knife, as if trying to see into her thoughts.

"You're lying to _yourself_, Tohru…" Hana said, breathing out. "I can feel it… Your waves… your breathing patterns..." She repeated, "You're lying…"

Uo shook her head, cocking an eyebrow. "Easy, Hana… Don't _scare_ the girl…" She sat down on the other side of Tohru without waiting to hear what Hana had to say, which it usually was nothing, as it was now.

Uo placed a hand on Tohru's back as the girl wept again, quietly. Tohru felt comfort and concern here, but she knew both girls felt that way. All they wanted to do was help. But, their auras… Tohru could feel them… somehow…

But, deep down inside, Tohru knew that they couldn't help her. At that point, no one could. And, even if Kyo had burst through the doors saying he remembered her, it wouldn't help to fill the gap that had grown between them over these two years. She was _that_ hurt.

Tohru cried again. She couldn't take it. She suddenly wanted her friends to leave, but at the same time, she didn't. She wanted to be by herself and cry in a corner, but she also wanted to be with someone while she did so. She needed someone to be there when she needed them, and act like they weren't there when she didn't, even if they wanted to help either way. She wanted Kyo. There was no other way of putting it. Those three words. It's as simple as that. And no one could say otherwise. _No one._

* * *

><p>After a half hour had gone by, and Uo and Hana had left, Tohru decided to stay inside the rest of the day. She had no need to go outside. What for… if she might cross paths with a man that she shared her heart with…? Or <em>used to…?<em>

She curled under the covers of her bed, practically screaming into the pillow and blankets. She felt like something in her had died. Something sacred. The most horrific thing that could ever happen to her… and that wasn't even the case. Kyo was alive and well, but she felt that she couldn't go on knowing that he didn't know her. She needed someone to help her, but she didn't know who.

She reached for her cell phone, and then stopped. _Who_ would she call…? Not Shigure. She knew he would be busy writing his novels; she felt in her heart that she would just get in the way. She couldn't call Hatori; for he was busy taking care of Akito…

Which soon reminded her of that fateful night, when she had last seen Kyo. The old Kyo. The one she loved… and knew he loved her back… with all his might. That's why he had apparently gone against Akito's orders. And why he had looked so sad and regretful as she ran away, hot tears streaming down her delicate face.

She wondered what had happened after she had raced to get home, locking her door behind her. She wondered again, now that she was alone again, about _how_ Kyo had lost his memories.

_'It… it _couldn't_ have been Hatori, could it…?'_ she considered to herself. She shook her head. Hatori wouldn't do that. Kyo was his cousin, and like all of the other Sohma's, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, they really cared for Kyo. After all, even if he was the shunned cat of the Zodiac, he was family, just a bit misunderstood, is all. It seems that none of that mattered to Akito. Akito didn't care. The God, and past Gods before, only cared about themselves.

But, that didn't help Tohru one bit. If anything, it struck more fear into her already broken heart. She didn't need comfort, now this she knew. She didn't need _anyone_. She would just shut out the world from her, hiding in the shadows, and never partaking in anything anyone else did. That's what she planned to do, anyway.

And to Tohru, this was a promise to herself that she would _never_ break. _Ever._

Then, she remembered Yuki..._  
><em>

* * *

><p>THANK YOU, patient peoples! There it is! Now, immediately on to chappy SEVEN! (My fingers are cramping, but I'll continue! ;3)<p>

~Indigo Kzat X


	7. I Need Help: Can't Say It Any Louder

** Well, thanks to a certain reviewer (I'm gonna call you "Abby"), I feel so happy and fuzzy! I'm really encouraged to continue my story, so here I go!**

** Thanks again, to those loyal readers out there. I haz full confidence! ;3**

**Disclaimer:**** Of course, I disclaim everything. But, I'm always too lazy to go back and fix that in **_**every**_** chappy, so… Although, I DO own the story idea, of course… but even **_**I**_**, the author, don't know where I'm going with it… -,-'**

* * *

><p>It was a school day. A Monday. As Tohru had remembered correctly, Kyo never liked Mondays; he said it was a day that brings too much rain.<p>

Tohru sighed sadly as she slipped into her normal day clothes, which have changed over the years, and they now consisted of dress-like stuff, which Kyo commented lightly on:

"Yeah, yeah… It makes you look _cute_, so what of it…?" Usually, at this point, Kyo would be blushing up a storm.

Tohru slightly smiled. _She_ never took it lightly. She always thought that she wasn't very pretty. Boys never paid attention to her. That is, until Kyo came into her life. Then, slowly but surely, everything changed for the better.

When Kyo had been around, he would always assure her of something sacred. A very sacred promise. He would be smiling up at the sky. "Someday… I'm gonna marry you, Tohru…" he would say, gazing down at her.

She would smile sweetly up at him.

He would laugh, deep and sincere. "You would like that, wouldn't you…?"

Tohru would nod, leaning her head on his shoulder. She would press her lips against his soft cheek. "Very much…" she would whisper, kissing him again.

He would laugh again, this time, quieter.

_Then, that's a promise… that I gotta keep._

His voice still rang in her head as she ran out the door of her apartment in a hurry, as if he had said them a few minutes ago. She lived seven miles away from the college she attended. She felt she had no need to live there in dorms, since she had no place to go once she graduated. Not since Kyo was _gone_.

She also knew that she would never get her exercise, which she now got on the way to the university. But, with Kyo gone, she knew she couldn't go on living. She loved him desperately, and when the anniversary of her mother's death rolled around, each year Kyo would be there to comfort her. Each year. And now, what could she do? No one else loved her that much; her parents were dead. Kyo was someone she could relate to, another oddball like her. Another person who would understand what it was like to not fit in. She only put on a polite facade to hide her naive side, a side that she really wished to hide, only because she thought people would consider her stupid.

But, not Kyo. Not him.

She knew she could always, _always_, count on him. And when she was around him, she never let that go because she knew it was true. She _could_ very well count on him. No matter what her problems, or even what _he_ went through, he would be there to comfort her.

And that warmed her heart and soul.

That feeling, however, dissipated a bit when she arrived at the university, and she saw the boy to whom her thoughts often strayed. This drove her crazy. She longed to run up to him and kiss him fervently on the lips, but she knew she couldn't. To Kyo, she knew it would feel weird, kissing a girl he didn't even remember at all.

She knew she would have to consult Yuki about this after school. Maybe he could help out. She also knew she had to check out that book. The one Kyo had left in the hall...

* * *

><p>When Kyo saw Tohru running up to him in the hall, he flinched. He then saw her stop, getting a sad look on her precious face. This pulled on his heartstrings. He felt like he knew her somehow, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. But, the more he thought about it, the more his brain would hurt.<p>

He had strangely been thinking about her last night. He couldn't shake off the fact that he _must_ know her. He longed to know. But, first, he knew he had to apologize for what happened on Friday, even _if_ he was confused at the moment.

He had to start fresh, and try again. He wanted to know this girl. He wanted to be friends with her. Deep in his heart, that's all he could have hoped for… for now.

* * *

><p><strong> (Crap. I know, I know… It's so gosh-dang short! - WHOA… Country.)<strong>

**THANK YOU peoples! I'm done with **_**that**_** chapter! Now, immediately on to chappy EIGHT! (My fingers are **_**still**_** cramping, but I'll continue! ;3)**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	8. Coincidental Meeting with Shocking News

** Well, I want to say a HUGE thanks to a certain reviewer (**Esperanza Verdadero**), I'm so excited! I'm really encouraged to continue my story, so here I are!**

** To answer your question Esperanza, and anyone out there who's just as curious: Yes, Kyo remembers meeting Kyoko. All of his memories of Tohru are gone… So, when he promised Kyoko to take care of Tohru and protect her, he doesn't remember **_**that**_** either. Hoped that cleared some things up. ^-^ Oh, and thanks for the idea as well. I give you FULL credit for that, although... I kinda made it _worse_... Heh... Funny.  
><strong>

** Thanks again, to those loyal readers out there. I haz full confidence! ;3**

** Disclaimer: Of course, I disclaim the copyright stuff... But, I'm always too lazy to go back and fix that in **_**every**_** chappy, so… Although, I DO own the story, of course… but still… even **_**I**_**, the author, don't know where I'm going with it… -,-'**

* * *

><p>The next day, it was raining.<p>

_'Typical…'_ Kyo thought as he walked down the hall. For the past few days, he hadn't been in school. This, of course, cost him dearly, and he had to make up all the work he had missed.

Along with him missing most of his classes, he had also missed the first day of college, so he didn't know his way around, or exactly which classes he was in.

He sighed. _'I hope this won't _bore_ me, whatever class I'm goin' to…'_

When he reached his locker and looked inside, he blinked in confusion. Shuffling around through the other books, he almost screamed in frustration. Where was his journal? He had it right next to his history book, and he usually carried it to every class, but he had no idea _why_ he did so. Ever since he found it a while back, he hadn't let go of it, or even _looked_ in it, but he felt it must be important. Besides, it had his name on it.

He growled, slamming his locker door. He remembered that he had taped his schedule on it, so that he would _have_ to bring it to class with him, and now he didn't know where he put it…

Then, he remembered that incident in the hall.

He saw that girl- Tohru- who was claiming to know him, and seemed to be going out with him. He shook his head, silently denying of such a thing. If he _did_, in fact, have a girlfriend, he would've thought that he would remember such a cute face…

He sighed once again. He needed to consult the office, for he had no idea of which class he would be attending. He would figure out if this Tohru actually had his journal later.

* * *

><p>Tohru ran as fast as she could. She <em>knew<em> she was going to be late, for her alarm didn't wake her, but she ran despite that fact.

She was so close, nine minutes left, and she saw the school right in front of her. But, just to be on the safe side, and since she's a worrywart, she decided to go to the office to get accounted for, instead of being marked as absent. (A/N: T~T Ironic. I know…)

Once inside the building, she suddenly felt a little light-headed.

_'I must've worried myself too much…'_ she concluded, shaking it off. Although, she _hadn't_ eaten breakfast that morning, since she was in such a hurry, so maybe…?

Upon opening the office door, she was surprised to see Kyo there, asking the guidance woman for something. She was close to running out of the room when the woman spotted her and waved her in. This caused Kyo to notice her, his eyes wide.

Tohru felt herself flush with embarrassment. It was really awkward.

* * *

><p>Kyo gazed on in bewilderment at the girl who entered the office. It was <em>her<em>. That girl- Tohru.

He looked her up and down, trying to see if his journal was poking out anywhere. He gave up when he saw how sweet, and tired, the girl appeared. But, then again, _those_ were the types of people you really had to look out for…

Tohru seemed to be staring at him, as he had finally noticed, and then she looked away after a few seconds. Her face was as red as a tomato. That was weird.

"Ah, hello there, Miss…" the guidance lady began.

"Honda…" Tohru squeaked. "Tohru… Honda."

"Alright, Miss Honda… Why don't you have a seat, and I'll be with you in a moment," the woman smiled.

Tohru nodded and conceded, sitting down on one of the chairs.

There was an awkward silence, and then Kyo turned around, facing the guidance counselor again. She was searching through a manila folder on which it had his name, and within it, had all of his records for school.

"Let's see…" she whistled, flipping another page. "Ah! Here we are…! Your schedule." She handed him a small half-sheet of paper. "Don't lose that one…!" she joked croakily. It was obvious that her old age was catching up to her.

"'kay…" was all Kyo said before he started to head out.

* * *

><p>Tohru watched Kyo carefully as he began to leave. This, in turn, caused her to feel dizzier, but she tried to shake it off again. It didn't work all that well.<p>

The lady's slightly booming voice stopped the boy from leaving: "Wait a minute, sonny…" She stood, walking around her desk, and shuffled over to Tohru, holding out her furrowed hand. "May I see your schedule, Miss…? If you two are in the same class, maybe you can lead Mr. Sohma to the room."

Both Kyo and Tohru seemed to tense up in worry. But, Tohru did as she was told, wanting to be respectful and all; at this point, Tohru was super dizzy.

The lady smiled: "Well, isn't _this_ a delight! You two have the same classes together! Every single one." (A/N: WOW… 0_o Irony that can _kill_…)

And the last thing Tohru remembered as she passed out was hearing Kyo's voice cry out to her in worry.

* * *

><p><em>'Well…'<em> Kyo thought, as he eased Tohru back into her chair and the guidance counselor called the nurse's office. _'I know _this_ is gonna be interesting… for sure…'_

* * *

><p><strong> (Crap. REALLY, computer…? That's ALL you could come up with? I know, I know, I know… It's so darn short!)<strong>

** THANKS, peoples! I'm done with **_**that**_** chapter! Now, immediately on to chappy NINE! (My fingers are **_**still**_** cramping, but I'll continue! ;3)**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	9. One Tough Class with Time to Think

** Okay people. I know what an OC is… but I'm clueless on the "ooc" thing… But, I'm new, so chillax. Just explain it in your reviews, please, and thank you!**

** Anyway, I'm so excited! I'm really encouraged to continue my story, so here I be! ^-^ Thanks again, to those loyal readers out there. I haz full confidence! ;3**

**BTW, I am SO sorry I didn't write this sooner. It IS longer, so... Hope it helps! 3 Less than 3, everyone!  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: Of course, I disclaim the copyright stuff... But, I'm always too lazy to go back and fix that in **_**every**_** chappy, so… Although, I DO own the story, of course… but still… even **_**I**_**, the author, don't know where I'm going with it… -,-'**

* * *

><p>It felt awkward to Kyo. One minute Tohru was a girl he thought he never knew, and the next… she was in all his classes, and he didn't even notice before. It had already been a few weeks, but he still felt how uncomfortable it was, because, to him, it felt like he saw her around every corner.<p>

Often times he would catch himself stealing glances at her in class. He cursed and scolded himself for this, feeling like he was perverted or something for staring at her. But, then he reconsidered this. After all, it's not like he was actually _doing_ anything. He was just looking at her.

Then again, it _did_ sound kinda weird…

* * *

><p>By three or four, it was the last class for that day. For most of the young adults there, they were thrilled that is was the last class. But, for Tohru, it wasn't really that great, since it was <em>that<em> elective that everyone had to take at least once.

Gym.

_'I hope I can be strong when I see him...'_ she thought to herself.

When she got in her workout clothes, which consisted of a regular white t-shirt and shorts that reached her knees, she walked slowly out into the gymnasium. She covered her eyes from the blinding lights, which distracted her from noticing her friends coming out of the locker room.

"Hey…" Uo said, making Tohru jump. "Where's Orange-Top today? I thought I saw him in the halls…"

"I sensed his electric signals pass by once… Granted, it was faint…" Hana rasped.

"'Faint'?" Uo wondered.

"It seems, this is what I think… It seems that over the course of two years, Kyo has forgotten Tohru for reasons unknown…" Hana began. "Since he doesn't remember her, his thoughts aren't as loud as they used to be…"

Hana seemed to be looking the gymnasium as she spoke. Tohru followed her friend's gaze, her eyes widening when she saw that Hana had been watching Kyo the entire time. He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and slightly baggy shorts.

Tohru watched on as Kyo ran at a swift pace, playing basketball with the other men in the gym. (A/N: He said he played basketball in the manga once, for those who don't believe me and can't see Kyo playing basketball.) She quickly looked away when Kyo stopped, glancing at her. She felt heat creep over her face.

This was really embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Kyo ran as fast as his legs would carry him, bouncing the basketball around the court. Upon seeing the other pissed faces of the males, he stuck his tongue out, shooting for the basket, which went right in. The men on the opposing team glared at him, but he just shrugged. Who cares if they don't like him? He was having an awesome time.<p>

That is, until he glanced at Tohru.

He had been completely fine that day. He had tried his best not to stare at Tohru, which he was still quite confused by, and so far, he had been succeeding. Now, he failed.

When he looked at her, she looked away in a split second. Even from where he stood, he could see her red face. He wondered why that was. Every time he would even look at her, she would turn away as if he were an evil curse that could kill her. But, what struck him as odd was the fact that she would blush so much.

Then, the thought hit him. He suddenly remembered what she had previously said to him in the hall the first time they met… or, at least, the first time he thought he met her.

_It's me! Tohru…! I'm Tohru Honda! Your girlfriend…! You asked me out two years ago! — Kyo… Why do you-? Why don't you remember me…?_

Her teal blue eyes had been so pleading. He had wanted to hug her, even though he didn't know her. He didn't know her enough, and yet, each time he glanced at her and saw her hurt gaze before she looked away, he couldn't help but notice that she must really love him.

But, he couldn't do anything about it.

He couldn't say the same, because, as far as he knew, _he_ didn't feel that way. And he didn't want to _lie_ to her just to please her. He thought that it would add too much to the chaos that was already present.

As the players ran around him, he walked off, sitting against the side wall. He kept glancing up at Tohru, who now covered her face. Her friends were apparently trying to comfort her. He decided to give her peace of mind, and he looked away.

He stared at the ceiling for awhile. It seemed, after a few weeks, that Tohru had been getting better. She seemed less upset, less depressed. Whenever he would pass her in the hall and she would, thankfully, not notice him, he would see her laugh. It was a laugh that just made his heart melt for some reason. But, he couldn't quite pinpoint why.

He closed his eyes. Maybe she _was_ getting better. But, maybe, he was just making it worse. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

He opened his eyes, standing up. He was too far in thought that he hadn't realized the basketball coming towards him. He heard muffled calls, but when he finally acknowledged them, it was too late.

Kyo turned at the last moment as the ball came towards him, flying high in the air. He instinctively flinched, throwing his arms up in a block. The ball bounced hard on his arms, slightly pinching them in pain, but he held his ground for that split second. The ball rolled to the side as he relaxed his muscles.

One of the men ran up to the ball, putting it under one of his arms, and then he jogged over to Kyo. "Look, man," he said, "I'm so sorry… We lost control of the ball, so… yeah…" The man was scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine…" Kyo muttered, faking a smile. He rubbed his arms. "It was an accident, right? No harm done."

"Wow, thanks, bro!" the man smiled, turning to the others. He threw the ball back, and then looked at Kyo again. He smiled. "Thanks for understanding… Sorry, again, dude."

"It's fine, so stop apologizing…" Kyo said with a little irritation in his voice.

"Okay," the man shrugged, running back to the basketball game.

Kyo sighed, wiping his brow. At least he wouldn't have to tell Shigure or the damn Rat Yuki about getting hurt, otherwise, he'd **never **live it down…

* * *

><p><strong> (Shoot! It's so short…! <strong>_**Kinda**_**, anyway…)**

** THANKS, peoples! I'm done with **_**that**_** chapter! Now, immediately on to chappy TEN! (My fingers are cramping SO much, but I'll continue! ;3)**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	10. Akito is One Bad God

** Thanks for making the "ooc" thing clear to me, Mrs. Abby!**

** To those epic readers who sent a BUNCH of things while I was at school, thank you… If you don't know what I'm talking about, I mean that I'm thanking the people who favorited me and added mai stuff to their favorite listed. So, thanks!**

** Anyway, I'm so excited! I'm really encouraged to continue my story, so here I be! ^-^ Thanks again, to those loyal readers out there. I am full of confidence! ;3**

** Disclaimer: Of course, I disclaim the copyright stuff... But, I'm always too lazy to go back and fix that in **_**every**_** chappy, so… Although, I DO own the story, of course… ****as usual****… even **_**I**_**, the author, don't know where I'm going with it… -,-'**

* * *

><p>Hatori sighed, shaking his head. He hated being ordered around by Akito, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He had hurt his family members, friends of the family, even Kana. The one he had loved, and he even had to erase <em>her<em> memory…

It was sad watching Kyo sulk. He didn't seem like himself. He would only act like himself if Hatori went over to visit Shigure, and saw Kyo fighting with Yuki, as usual. But, even that… was different.

If they were close to getting into fistfights, Kyo would be the one to stop and give up. Hatori didn't know why. Tohru couldn't be the cause. In college, he would hardly even know her. Kyo wouldn't even have the _chance_ to get to know her. So, in a few words, he shouldn't be acting like this.

Hatori guessed that Kyo was a different case, as he was already an unusual person in his own way. But, he still couldn't pinpoint the reason for why Kyo seemed to be the only one affected by losing his memory, and reacting in a bad way. It didn't seem that harmful, though. At least Kyo won't yell or attack anyone as often. Then, Hatori thought again.

That wouldn't be normal at all. It wouldn't be Kyo.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Akito called Hatori in. Apparently, the God wanted to speak to Hatori about something, but Hatori was clueless as to <em>what<em>. Since Kyo doesn't remember Tohru, Hatori would think that he would be left alone… right?

"Sit down, Hatori…" Akito commanded.

Hatori did as he was told, sitting respectfully in front of Akito, a few feet away.

"Hatori…" Akito began. "Do you know why I have called you here…?"

Hatori lowered his gaze a bit, trying not to look the God in the eye. "No, I don't," he said simply.

Akito chuckled, "Oh, really? Are you sure? I see you watching my little _monster_ every time you get my medication. I _see_ it." Akito grinned in a sinister way. "Are you worried about him…? I'm sure he's fine, forgetting about that _mistake_ he almost made… He almost defied my family, and for that…" The God stood. "…I cannot tolerate…"

Akito walked forward, not glaring at Hatori. Hatori didn't move.

"You know where she is, _don't_ you, Hatori?" the God asked. "Shigure must've told you… It is to my knowledge that she is not living at that retched house, am I correct…?"

Hatori blinked, not answering.

Akito scoffed. "I thought I wouldn't have to deal with her again, and here she is… going to the same college as Kyo!" Akito sneered, grabbing one of the pillows on the floor, and throwing it. The sound of breaking glass is heard. The God snarled at Hatori, "If you're trying to _help_ those two, Hatori… I _will_ find out. If I find out that it's true…"

Akito jumped in front of Hatori in a flash, causing the thirty-year-old to back up a bit.

"If I find out that you are _helping_ them, **Hatori**…" Akito growled. "I will not _hesitate_ to end both of their lives…"

Hatori's eyes widened as he finally looked the God in the eye. He blinked once, seeing that he was defeated. If what Akito said was true, and he tried to help out Kyo and Tohru… both of them would be dead by the next morning, without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong> (Hope it gets longer. SOON, okay…? :] I'm sorry. I have to get up in half an hour, so... It's the best I could muster in my half-asleep state. Plus, I don't like writing about Akito, cuz that person is just plain EVIL... I PROMISE, the next chapter will be LONG! I SWEAR! Now, I sleep... ZzZzZzZzZz...)<strong>

** THANKS, peoples! I'm done with **_**that**_** chapter! Now, immediately on to chappy ELEVEN! (My fingers are cramping SO much… but I'll continue! ;3)**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	11. Nothing to Hide: I Don't Like to Write

** To those epic readers: thank you… just for reading my stuff. I haz full confidence! ;3**

** Disclaimer: Of course, I disclaim the copyright stuff... But, I'm always too lazy to go back and fix that in **_**every**_** chappy, so… Although, I DO own the story, of course… **_**as usual**_**… even **_**I**_**, the author, don't know where I'm going with it… -,-'**

* * *

><p>Tohru smiled up at the sky, which she could see visibly from her apartment window. It was a calm, clear day. What was good about today was that there was no school, even though she did enjoy learning sometimes, easy <em>or<em> hard.

Today was a Saturday. Kyo's favorite day…

She shook her head. Nope! No more sulking for her! It wasn't like her to do that, and her friends were beginning to worry. Of course, on a usual basis, she would be her normal-Tohru-self and say that nothing was wrong. Apparently, that wasn't the case. But, she didn't know why. She would've thought that her hormonal stage would be gone, but…

Then, something flashed across her mind. She gasped, running to her backpack. She had almost forgotten about _that_.

She pulled out the black and red notebook that Kyo had left in the hall and sat on her bed. She was debating on whether she should open it or not. But, she knew it would be rude to do so…

But, even so, she had to know how Kyo has been doing for the two years that they were apart.

She slowly began to open the cover, already feeling guilty, but she started reading the contents.

She giggled a bit when she saw the first page, which read, "_Property of Kyo Sohma: You just TRY to read this... your arms are comin' off…_"

She knew Kyo all too well. That was just like him to cover a secret up by threatening someone. That's always been his nature.

The first entry was short. His handwriting was slightly crude, and still needed some work. When she checked the date, she understood why. It was when he first joined high school in his first year. It was around the time when he and Tohru met. It read:

_I was gonna kill that __**damn**__ Rat today, but this girl popped outta nowhere and just hugged me on the spot…_

Tohru giggled, knowing he was talking about her. She slightly frowned at the next part, but she understood that Kyo was just kind of startled and confused at the time.

_That stupid girl! She ruined the perfect chance to beat Yuki…! I coulda beat that Rat, but no… She had to be there… just __**there**__._

_ I don't even know why I'm writing this stupid thing… I __**hate**__ writing, but… Shishou said it was a relaxing thing to do… It's not._

At this, she laughed, and then continued.

_Damn it… I'm just gonna hafta beat him later… I'm beat tired…_

It ended there, and it had a slight pen mark that swiveled a little off the page. _'Guess he must've dozed off while writing…'_ Tohru thought to herself, smiling at the thought of seeing him writing and then pass out in the middle of doing so.

She smiled sweetly, humming to herself at the thought, and continued reading.

For a few hours, it was like that. Since she finished her homework ahead of time, she had all the free-time to read. Although she knew it was wrong to do, she couldn't seem to put the journal down. She _had_ to read it.

Gradually, as she read, the entries got longer, had better handwriting, and seemed more open-minded. He seemed to be more relaxed when he wrote those newer ones. When she got to the most recent, she blushed. It read:

_I gotta do it. I gotta ask her… But, what if she says no…? No. She won't say that… She's way too nice to._

_ But, I'm not even sure if it's safe to ask her… Akito, being the bastard that he is, would probably try to hurt her…_

_ Damn… I can't let that happen._

_ I'm just gonna ask her. If the worst happens, at least I know I tried. If the best happens, well… I'm just spit-balling here. Don't really know what I'm doin' anymore…_

_ I'll just ask. Yeah. Just… ask._

Below this, there was something scribbled out, and then he had continued:

_Even if I get rejected, which I hope and doubt that I will, I __**will**__ protect Tohru. I would give up my things, __**definitely **__that bastard of a father I have (my __**real**__ father), my memories…_

Tohru gasped a bit, but still kept on reading.

_ Damn… even my __**life**__…_

_ Tohru, wherever you are… just know that I love you…_

Tohru, anticipating what he had wrote next, she turned the page. When nothing was there, she blinked. It must've been his last entry. But…

She sniffled. She missed Kyo. And it was kind of sad just to read what he thought about her. Just knowing that this was his journal, it wasn't enough. She wanted Kyo. The one that loved her. The one that _knew_ her. The one who had asked her to be his girlfriend two years ago.

It was a kind of sad event in itself. It just was.

She sighed, wiping a lone tear from her eye. She already vowed not to be sad around her friends again. She couldn't break it _now_…

She then noticed her cell phone sitting on the side table. At that point, she guessed, it was time to call Yuki for help. And, knowing him, he would be more than happy to help her in a case such as this.

* * *

><p><strong> (Hope it gets longer. Okay? Promise. It's just 3:00 in the morning… ;] )<strong>

** THANKS, peoples! I'm done with **_**that**_** chapter! Now, immediately on to chappy TWELVE! (Fingers… cramping… SO much pain… but I'll continue! ;3)**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	12. The Rat Fetches the Cat

** Disclaimer: Of course, I disclaim the copyright stuff... I own the story, though… Sigh… -,-'**

* * *

><p><em>She then noticed her cell phone sitting on the side table. At that point, she guessed, it was time to call Yuki for help. And, knowing him, he would be more than happy to help her in a case such as this.<em>

* * *

><p>"Miss Honda?" Yuki wondered as he walked into her apartment.<p>

She had already called him later that day, as it was still an early Saturday morning. Now that he was there, Tohru finally had someone to talk to about her… problem.

"Good morning, Yuki!" she giggled, smiling. "Could you sit down for a second? I wanted to talk about something… if it's not too much trouble…! I mean, if you have something that you were doing today, I don't mind calling you some other time…!"

Yuki sat on the couch in the main room. "It's no trouble at all, Miss Honda. I'm glad to be here. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Yuki!" she said, continuing to smile. She sat down herself. "Um… Yuki…?"

"Yes?"

"Could you listen to what I have to say for a minute or two…? You know, before you say anything, I just have to say this," she explained.

"Sure thing."

Tohru took a staggered breath before beginning. It felt quite awkward. She hadn't seen Yuki for a few years as well. Actually, she hadn't seen _any_ of the other Sohmas, besides Kyo at school. Although, she _did_ see Yuki at school, she had a feeling that if she made contact with him, Akito would be the first to know. And _everyone_ knows what happens when you piss off Akito.

"Do you know what happened… about two years ago…?" she asked. "You may have already guessed, but Kyo and I were dating, and…" She swallowed. "A-and… we went to tell Akito that we wished to marry—"

As soon as she said that, Yuki seemed to shoot straight up into the air. "He… he _what_?"

"Yuki, please… I promise to explain everything… Just give me the chance to tell you."

Yuki sighed, but conceded, sitting back down.

Tohru continued, "Well… you see, as expected, Akito seemed angry. I don't really know what he said to Kyo, but it didn't seem good… When Kyo came over to me, and I asked what was wrong, he told me to run. I was so confused, I couldn't move. Akito seemed upset at that point. Kyo was protecting me, and I don't think Akito was happy about it at all…

"Anyway, when I ran back here, since this was the place Kyo and I were going to live in, I was so frightened. I didn't know _what_ happened. My mind was spinning, and I couldn't really understand what Kyo was trying to do when he told me to leave. I _knew_ he was protecting me, I just didn't know what_ from_… That confused me even more.

"A few days later, I tried to call Kyo, but he wouldn't answer. I continuously tried to call, but he never picked up. I even went to Shigure's, but he said that he hadn't seen Kyo for days. I guess you were at a student council meeting at that point, but…"

Yuki suddenly spoke up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Honda, but where are you getting at exactly…?"

Tohru looked down at the floor. She continued on, "I recently saw Kyo at our college… He has all my classes, and…"

"What is it?" Yuki urged. "'And' what, Miss Honda…?"

"And… Kyo, when I spoke to him, he looked at me as though I wasn't really there… He had forgotten about me."

Yuki tensed up. Was _that_ why Akito ordered for the Sohmas to leave Kyo and Tohru alone…? To not have any contact with them whatsoever…? He blinked, gazing at Tohru in sympathy. Suddenly getting a determined look on his face, he had something in mind that might cheer Tohru up a bit. Or, at least, cheer _him _up.

* * *

><p>The loud sliding door slamming against the wooden wall brought Shigure's attention to his front door. Yuki stepped inside quickly, looking pissed.<p>

Shigure babbled, "Ah, Yuki-kun…! This is a wonderful surprise! I would've thought you had said goodbye to this place once you moved ou-"

"Where is he?" Yuki asked sternly.

"Hmm…? Are you looking for Kyo-kun, perhaps…? Yes, I would've thought you said good riddance to him too, but… apparently not! What, you forget a goodbye kiss…?" Shigure joked.

"Shut up, Shigure," Yuki said. "I just asked you a simple question. The least you could do is act serious for once and answer it."

"Ooh, harsh," Shigure said, holding up his newspaper that he had been reading. He nonchalantly pointed upwards. "He's on the roof, as usual…"

"_Thank you!_" Yuki sighed heavily, stomping out of the room.

* * *

><p>Yuki climbed up the ladder on the side of the house, catching a glimpse of orange out of the corner of his eye. Carefully hoisting himself on the roof, he steadily walked over to the Cat boy.<p>

"What do _you_ want…?" Kyo asked in a lifeless tone, without looking up at Yuki.

"I need you to come with me…" Yuki answered.

"'Come with _you_'? As if…! Are you even _listening_ to yourself? You sound like an idiot."

"And you_ are_ one…"

Kyo shot up in anger. "SHUT UP! Who asked you?" he yelled.

Yuki sighed, looking away. "Kyo, I have no time to argue right now… You hurt Miss Honda's feelings. I am merely trying to help her…"

"Miss **who**?" Kyo wondered.

Yuki shook his head. "Tohru…"

Kyo's eyes flashed with a bit of shock. "What _about_ her? She's nobody!"

"You don't mean that."

"To HELL I don't!"

"Stupid Cat, have you _really_ forgotten? About the _one person_ you truly _care_ about…?"

"'Truly care about'? UGH! Stop being a fortune cookie, and tell me what the **hell** is goin' on, ya damn Rat!"

Yuki sighed for probably the billionth time. Quickly reaching an arm out, he grabbed a hold of the collar of Kyo's shirt. Glaring into the other's crimson eyes, Yuki spoke firmly, "_Look_, Kyo! Miss Honda- Tohru Honda- is your girlfriend! If you can't even remember her _name_, then…"

Kyo swallowed a bit. Yuki _can_ sometimes be intimidating.

"Kyo…" Yuki spoke harshly. "I you don't come with me to Miss Honda's apartment, I swear I will _beat_ your **ass** with Shigure's house until you remember her, _got_ it?"

Kyo, still quite unsure, but was scared out of his mind, nodded. Yuki let go of Kyo, and then walked over to the ladder. As he was on his way down, Yuki shot a glare at Kyo, a silent signal as if to say: "Let's **go**… NOW."

Kyo shook his head, walking over to the ladder once Yuki was further down it. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong> (Hope it gets longer. Okay? Promise. It's just 3:30 in the morning… ;] Yuki's hostile. Like me, if I don't get some sleep!)<strong>

** On to chappy thirteen… (I've been recently down… Don't let that get to ya… Just keep readin,' please. :[ )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	13. Friends Again: Thanks to Yuki

**Thx to those awesome ppl out there! [Robinwhisker4life (mai BFFL), Abigaily Sohma, Firestrong, brookiechook, AnimeGirlWithABigHeart, Esther -chan, kittycatkrista7, Katsuki-san, PunkEmoChick, Kyoko Siami, XxMoon-chanxX, EsperanzaVerdadero, hanisu93, TwilightUchiha24, Vatala Darkmist, Love4all, Jaquiqui, Roy, fruits-basket-fan-101, and Aresrinn18.] THANK YOU! (If I added too many names- doubtful- or if I spelled ur name wrong, or even forgot you in the list, I do apologize.)**

**Another round of applause to the loyal readers! (Although, SOME of the ones listed don't even TRY to read it- I know some of these ppl. I just put them 'cuz they count, but... SCREW them anyway! It's YOU GUYS I'm thanking! Thx for reading!)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Of course, I disclaim the copyright stuff... I own the story, though… Sigh~! ^-^'**

* * *

><p><em>Kyo shook his head, walking over to the ladder once Yuki was further down it. This wasn't going to be good.<em>

Oh, how **right** he was!

* * *

><p>Later that day, Yuki came over to Tohru's again, calling out, "Miss Honda?"<p>

Tohru, who had been looking out the window for about an hour or so after Yuki had left the first time, turned around, ready to greet the man again. She was given quite a surprise when a familiar red-head walked into the room after his cousin.

"Y-Yuki…? What did you-?"

Yuki cut her off by smiling and saying, "I thought you might need some cheering up, Miss Honda."

To prove his point, he grabbed a hold of her hand, gently kissing it. Tohru flinched at the touch. Kyo, who was unknowingly glaring at the two, looked away immediately after he realized what he was doing. Yuki saw this, and smiled to himself in slight satisfaction. At least he got Kyo to notice…

"Y… Yuki…!" Tohru whispered a bit in shock. She glanced at Kyo. Too many questions were whirling in her head at the moment. "Why…? How…? What…? Yuki…! K… Huh?"

Yuki chuckled a bit at her innocence. _'Still a bit naïve… That's how everyone starts out, I guess. _I _did, too,'_ Yuki thought to himself.

Tohru glanced at her hand, then at Yuki, at Kyo, and then back again. What just happened? Did Yuki _kiss_ her hand? Wait… Yuki kissed _her_ hand? But, she was Tohru Honda. _Tohru Honda._ There was _no way_ that anyone could…

She stopped. Someone _did_ like her like that. _Kyo_ did.

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the evening, Tohru, being her normal self again, was oblivious to anymore gestures from Yuki. If he had put his arm around her, she hadn't taken any notice.<p>

After a few first awkward minutes, Yuki managed to get Kyo and Tohru into an _actual_ conversation, in which _no one_ passed out.

"…Really?" Tohru queried in her conversation with Kyo. "I didn't really notice Mr. Fujioka do that before…!"

Kyo seemed to laugh, although it sounded a little forced, as though he didn't actually know what to do with a laugh like the ones that would rumble in his chest as he continued to talk to Tohru.

"No, no, really!" he said, smiling awkwardly. "Just… look at him on Monday, and I _swear_ you'll see him do it!"

Tohru fingered her short hair for a moment. She then bit her lip, and took a breath, beginning with something that seemed like a… sore subject.

"Um, K… Kyo-kun…?" she mumbled.

"Eh? Speak up. I can't hear you… And leave out that 'kun' crap… I don't know you like that…!" he snapped.

Tohru winced. "I'm sorry… Kyo… But, I…"

"You what…?" Kyo wondered, sounding a little impatient.

Yuki silently cursed at his cousin. He could at least _try_ to be more considerate of her feelings. It was hard to believe that the two had been going out in the first place.

"Kyo… I know you don't really know me, but… I think we should start over…" Kyo and Yuki's eyes seemed to widen at the same time as soon as they heard this. When Tohru saw their reaction, she began to panic.

"No, no, no!" she pleaded. "I didn't mean…! I didn't want to go out just yet…! Just, you know, become friends again… I mean, it's been two years and all…"

"T… two _years_?" Kyo questioned. "Two years since _what_, exactly…?"

Tohru swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat. It was quite hard to speak. "Since… since you disappeared… I didn't know… where you were…"

Kyo blinked in understanding. "Oh, well…" He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "If you want… I guess that's okay…"

"Huh?"

Kyo blushed a deep scarlet. "Uh, what I _mean_ to say is… if you wanna be friends… it's fine with me… Apparently we were friends before, but… since I don't remember that much… I… I'm sorry that I can't exactly remember you…"

Tohru gasped a bit, smiling. She leaned forward on the couch, on which she and Kyo were sitting. Yuki was sitting on a dining chair, listening as the former lovers talked.

She squealed with delight, "No, it's no problem at all! I'm very thankful that you want to be my friend, even if it happened before…! It's great to be friends with a person twice than to never meet them at all…"

As if on instinct, Kyo lightly tapped her forehead with his fist, as gesture he usually did to show affection. "You're a fortune cookie, too…" he said softly, remembering that he had called Yuki that, even if Yuki gets on his nerves.

"W… what?" she wondered, looking up into his soft, red gaze. She thought she saw a flash of recognition in their crimson depths, but she guessed she was imagining things.

When they saw how close they were to each other, they blushed furiously, feeling awkward as they jumped away from one another, both apologizing.

But, even so… to Tohru, this was a good start. Kyo may not know who she is now, but it was a start. And, who knows…? Maybe… just _maybe_… things might go back to normal. That is… if they ever fix the problem.

* * *

><p><strong> (CLIFFHANGER! Sorta. Uh... No. It's not. I suck at cliffhangers... Hope mai chappies gets longer. Okay? Promise. Anyhow, it's late… ;] )<strong>

** Onto chappy fourteen… (I've been recently down… Don't let that get to ya… Just keep readin,' please. :[ )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	14. Will Everything Be Normal Again?

** Disclaimer: Of course, I disclaim the copyright stuff... I own the story, though… Sigh~! ^-^'**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Thirteen:<em>

_But, even so… to Tohru, this was a good start. Kyo may not know who she is now, but it was a start. And, who knows…? Maybe… just maybe… things might go back to normal. That is… if they ever fix the problem._

* * *

><p>A few days later, at school…<p>

Tohru walked down the hallway with a smile on her face. Last weekend, she had spoken to Kyo, which cheered her up a bit, since the two became friends again.

But, it still wasn't the same.

As she continued walking, she suddenly smiled even more when she saw her two best friends down the hall. She ran up to greet them.

"Hana, Uo! How are you?" she wondered with her famous smile.

"Doin' good, kiddo. You? You seem to be in a good mood… so, anything happen this weekend…?" Uo smirked.

Tohru blushed a bit. "N-nothing much…"

"_Much_, she says…" Uo joked, nudging Hana a bit in the arm. Hana seemed to be trying to hide a slight smile, which she only showed around Tohru, but it was still small, regardless.

"Oh no, really! I didn't do anything this weekend. Just finishing any work I had…" Tohru tried to explain, even though her friends knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Uh huh…" Uo smiled. "What'd ya _really_ do, huh, Tohru…?"

"I… Um…"

Before she could reply, the orange-haired boy she saw on Saturday was walking down the hallway towards them. He veered to the right a little, walking to his locker. Once he got the necessary materials, he closed it, and then turned to her. A warm, yet unusual smile was on his face. She blushed at the sight.

"Yo, what's up, Orange-Top? Do you know who Tohru is now…? I _heard_ you guys before. What's up with _that_? You playin' a joke, or do you really not know her?" Uo sneered. "If I find out you _are_… you're in _huge_ trouble… with **me**." To prove her point, she balled up one of her fists and showed it to Kyo, as if it was supposed to scare him.

It didn't do a thing. If anything, it just made him give her a smug grin.

"Is that supposed to _scare_ me or something,' _Yankee_? 'Cuz it ain't workin'! Just so ya know…!" he said.

"Don't get so cocky, Orangey!" Uo scoffed. "I can beat you up _any day_!"

Kyo playfully got in her face. "Is that a _fact_?" he asked her.

"_Yes_, it _is_," Uo stated plainly.

Tohru was confused for a moment, and then it hit her. Maybe… Kyo's memories were not erased of everyone else. Just _her_. But… why _her_? His _girlfriend_...? What did _she_ do?

And, apparently, whoever erased his memories… if that's what actually happened… then they _must_ have something against Kyo. Or _worse_… against _her_.

* * *

><p><strong> (CLIFFHANGER! No, jk. It's not. I <strong>**suck**** at these… Hope it gets longer. Okay? Promise. Anyhow, I'm late for… **_**something**_**… NOT an excuse. I **_**really**_** gotta go! It's important, 'cuz I gotta meet up with this person soon…! You **_**may**_** know her as my BFFL, "Robinwhisker4life," OR… you may **_**not**_**. ;] )**

** Onto chappy fifteen… Even though this is too short… I gotta put **_**something**_**. (I've been cheering up… thanks to all of you! Anyway, keep readin,' please! XD )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	15. Touching Up on the Past: Nice Thoughts?

** Disclaimer: Of course, I disclaim the copyright stuff... I own the story, though… Sigh~! ^-^'**

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap of Chappy Fourteen:<span>_

And, apparently, whoever erased his memories… if that's what actually happened… then they _must_ have something against Kyo. Or _worse_… against _her_.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week, it seemed to be the same thing. (AN: It was now Wednesday.)

Wake up, eat, go to school, say hi to Kyo at his locker, go off to class, glance at Kyo at his seat, look away when _he_ did the same, go to lunch, talk to Uo and Hana, Uo and Kyo fight, go to the last class, and then walk home alone.

Every day, it was the same. For Tohru, that seemed… okay, but odd. She couldn't speak to Kyo like she used to. She had to talk to him as if he were just an average person at school.

That was quite challenging.

Apparently, even though she tried to hide it from everyone, Yuki saw her discomfort. As a result, he's been talking to her more and more. Even though this seemed to upset a certain orange-haired boy, although he didn't know _why_ that is, Tohru was a little bit happier. At least Kyo was _around_ her… and not somewhere far away.

Like confinement.

Tohru still wondered about that… often. She thought about the Cat Room, the place where the Cat is supposed to be confined until death.

Time and time again, she would think about the Sohma family, and wondered if they missed her. Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Momiji, Hatsuharu… _everyone_. Then, Tohru would think of Akito, and her heart would stop…

This was the person who hurt Hatori's eye, as well as injuring Kisa. This was the same person who often threatened her if she got closer to Kyo, Yuki, or Shigure while she stayed at Shigure's house. The same person who wanted Kyo to be imprisoned… for _life_.

She couldn't stand it. She wanted to know. Was Kyo still being confined, or had Akito forgotten? After all, Kyo was supposed to be locked up after his highschool graduation since he couldn't beat Yuki… so, (not like she was complaining) why was Kyo not locked up yet…?

* * *

><p>Kyo sighed, walking out of the school. The end of the day. <em>Finally<em>.

He blinked, taking in the view. The sun shined on his skin, making him feel warm. For some strange reason, he's never felt better. And he couldn't figure out why.

Yesterday, before he left the main house to go to school (for he had been living there, since Akito ordered him to), Akito called Kyo in the main room…

_Kyo had sat down in front of the God, blinking in confusion._

_ "I guess you don't know why I called you here… and I don't know why you even __**bothered**__ to sit down…" Akito scoffed. When Kyo attempted to stand up, Akito angrily threw a pillow at him. "Don't stand up __**now**__!" he had said to the Cat._

_ Kyo conceded, doing as he was told and sat back down._

_ Akito had pressed a hand to his forehead. "Kyo, you absolutely __**bore**__ me to death, nowadays… Just go to Shigure's so I won't have to look at you…!"_

_ Kyo, wanting to object, chose to glare down at his hands. "Is that all…?" he had asked._

_ Akito's voice rang in his eardrums, "OF COURSE! You think I __**want**__ to see you here? LEAVE!"_

_ Kyo stood slowly, and left as quickly as he had come._

Kyo sighed. What was the point in that? Was Akito purposefully trying to tick him off by putting him back under the same roof as the one person he despised?

It was true. Yuki was _not_ Kyo's favorite person. That goes ditto for Yuki.

Pushing a hand through his amber head of hair, Kyo began walking away from the school, slightly thankful that Shigure's house was only a few miles away.

Kyo's eyes blinked a few times. That's funny… He could've _sworn_ that he knew this street before…

He suddenly saw a flash of light, making him stop dead in his tracks. He glanced around at the people walking across the streets around him. No one seemed to have taken notice. Was it just his imagination or…?

Another flash, this time, more blinding. He squeezed his eyes shut; clenching his teeth as the light slightly burned his eyelids. When the glow seemed to have died away, he carefully squinted at what was in front of him.

All around him, he saw darkness. He looked on in bewilderment, spinning around every which way to see what was going on. When he completely turned around, his eyes grew wide.

Right in front of him, in a foggy haze, was _himself_. And right next to him, which shocked him the most, was Tohru. (Kyo is regular. The other Kyo is underlined.)

He blinked in confusion. What were he and Tohru doing next to each other? And so _close_, too…

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw himself beginning to speak.

_"So, Tohru…"_ Kyo heard himself ask, _"Is __**this**__ the place…?"_

Tohru smiled up at him. _"Of course, silly… I would __**never **__forget this place! Besides, I have a map…"_

Kyo looked on in amazement. Apparently, they were oblivious to him being there. Kyo continued to watch as he saw himself grab for the map in Tohru's hand.

Kyo began reading the map. After a while, he got a funny look on his face. He turned the map sideways, as if to help him be able to read it. _"What…?" _Kyo wondered. _"This makes no sense whatsoever…!"_

Tohru giggled, lightly pulling the map away from Kyo. _"That's because you were holding it upside-down, Kyo-kun!"_

For some odd reason, Kyo felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard her say his name like that. He saw himself blush, and he even started to feel heat approaching his _own_ face…

Kyo rubbed the back of his neck. _"Ah, I knew that…! I was just testin' you…"_

Tohru laughed, which caused both Kyo's to blush even more. (A/N: Kyo is still unseen by both Kyo and Tohru.) _"Okay, Kyo-kun…!"_ she said. _"I believe you."_

Kyo watched as he saw himself leaning down to rest his chin on Tohru's head. Tohru looked up at Kyo.

_"Kyo-kun?"_ she wondered, feeling his breath in her long hair, which Kyo could distinctively remember that Tohru's hair was _not_ long; it was short.

Kyo closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. _"You smell like strawberries…"_ he whispered almost inaudibly.

Kyo cocked an eyebrow. Why did this seem so familiar? His arms instinctively shot up to cover his mouth. While Kyo had been talking, without him realizing it, Kyo was mouthing every word he said… as though it were a song that he knew the words to…

This was starting to confuse Kyo even more, as well as giving him a headache.

Tohru blushed. _"T-thank you, K-Kyo-kun…!"_ she stammered.

Kyo then kissed the top of her head. _"I guess this is where we're gonna live, huh, Tohru…?" _Kyo whispered, yet again.

Tohru nodded, smiling widely. _"Yep! This is where Kyo-kun and I will stay…!"_

Kyo's eyes suddenly started to droop. The image of himself and Tohru was now fading away, as well as their voices. His head was hurting like crazy, and he was wobbling all over the place.

And as he slowly started to fall over, and darkness began to overtake him, he heard a familiar cry: "Kyo-kun!" Next thing he knew, before everything went black, pain erupted into his whole back as he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong> (YAY! It's longer! But, what will happen…? Who knows… <strong>_**I **_**have no clue, so don't ask ME…! Kinda sad, though… T~T Poor Kyo-kun!)**

**For those of you who need an explanation: Kyo just remembered something. It was when he and Tohru were looking into getting an apartment (the one Torhu is currently living in). Then, he blacked out, and, obviously, Tohru saw him fall down... x3  
><strong>

** Onto chappy sixteen… (I are happy now… thanks to lots of peoples! Anyway, keep readin,' please! XD )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	16. Nurse's Office: Tell the Truth

** Me: Hope you're reading this, Abby!**

** Kyo:*out of nowhere* She's not, you know…**

** Me:*glares* Shut it…**

** Kyo: Ooh, nice comeback… **_**Not**_**.**

** Me: Don't make me hurt Tohru, 'cuz I **_**will**_**! (Not really. She's pretty cool… in a weird sort of way…)**

** Kyo:*says quickly* I'm good!**

** Me: I thought so… Anyway, I disclaim the copyright stuff... I own the story, though… Sigh~! ^-^' Yerp! **_**Just**_** the story…**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Fifteen:<em>

_ Kyo's eyes suddenly started to droop. The image of himself and Tohru was now fading away, as well as their voices. His head was hurting like crazy, and he was wobbling all over the place._

_ And as he slowly started to fall over, and darkness began to overtake him, he heard a familiar cry: "Kyo-kun!" Next thing he knew, before everything went black, pain erupted into his whole back as he fell to the ground._

* * *

><p>Kyo painfully tried to move, but to no avail. He could feel himself laying flat on a surface, but he wasn't sure if it was still the ground. When he tried to sit up, he was greeted with a sharp pain in his back. He decided to lie still, hoping nothing serious was wrong.<p>

Just then, two voices filled the room.

"—Yes, yes… I know you're worried Miss, but you need to go home… School hours are over. You're just lucky you caught me before I left," said one female voice, sounding like a woman.

A much younger and concerned voice spoke this time. "Please! I can't just go back home knowing he's not okay! Please… Please, let me stay…?"

Kyo, although his eyes were closed, recognized the voice almost instantly. It was his friend, Tohru.

The woman sighed. "Alright, just sit down over there… but please, Miss… be quiet, and try not to wake or move him…" Footsteps indicated that the woman left the room… whatever room that may be.

Kyo began to panic. Was she talking about _him_? Was he okay? He tried to move, but all he managed was sitting up about an inch, and then plopping back down with a thud, causing him to unwillingly moan in pain.

"Don't move, Kyo-kun…!" Tohru's voice spoke, sounding worried.

Questions raced through Kyo's mind. Why was he not able to move his body so well? And why was Tohru here? Was she concerned for him? And, most importantly, what was that vision that he had of him and Tohru? Surely, it wasn't a _memory_ that he forgot… right?

Tohru seemed to be shifting in the chair she was sitting in because all Kyo could hear was restless movement. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but nothing came out. He wasn't even sure his body reacted to what he tried to tell it to do. What, was he in shock or something?

Tohru inhaled, and then exhaled slowly. She seemed to want to speak, but she couldn't find the words to say. Finally, she spoke up.

"Hi Kyo… it's, uh… good to see you…" she began.

Kyo scoffed in his head. _'Heh… Idiot…'_ Whoa! Where did that come from? He then felt his face get hot, which confused him even more. Trying to shake it off, he focused all his attention on trying to move so that he could speak to the other person in the room.

"Oh, what am I talking about…?" Tohru questioned herself. "How is it good to see you like this?" She sighed. "It's not, Kyo… I-it's sad… to see you like this…"

Kyo managed to open his eyes a bit, and what he saw from where he was laying down was that Tohru was squeezing her eyes so tight that he thought tears would surely stream out. When they didn't, however, he continued to look on, trying to keep his eyes open.

"I… I'm sorry, Kyo…" Her voice seemed to have lost an edge that used to be there, but it was now gone. All that was left was her quietness. "It's just… I don't even know why I'm saying things like this… I sound so stupid…! I don't even know what I was thinking when I brought you to the nurse in the first place… Well, not to say that I didn't _want_ to help you, it's… I… Oh no, I'm babbling again…"

_'Oh, yeah… You are…'_ Kyo joked in his head. There it was again! Why would he think stuff like this? Tohru was a good friend, so there was no need to insult her. But, for some reason, it felt natural to think that… It seemed like a weird friendly gesture, or at least _his way_ of putting it.

He then heard the chair squeak a bit against the floor. "I'm sorry, Kyo-k…" She stopped, correcting herself, however awkward it felt. Kyo didn't want to be called _Kyo-kun_, it seemed, so she tried her best not to. It was hard. "S-sorry, K-K-Kyo…" She sounding like she was forcing it. "I have to g-go…"

Kyo heard her feet start to shuffle across the floor, and frantically tried to move his mouth. He finally managed to say "Toh… ru…" in a raspy, incoherent-like voice. But, Tohru heard him and turned around. He spoke again, saying something that just came to his mind: "Did you… mean it…?"

"Did what, Kyo-ku…?" She swallowed hard. "Did what…?" she repeated, her voice squeaking a little.

Kyo inhaled sharply, and then continued. "When you said… that… you were my… girl… um… yeah… _that_ thing…"

Tohru blushed, looking away from Kyo. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she lied. She hardly _ever_ lied, but she had to act fast. This was just embarrassing.

Kyo sighed, finally turning his head to look at her. He appeared to be quite sleepy, but kept his gaze firm. "Don't lie, Tohru… I can tell… So, you gonna tell me, or what…?"

* * *

><p><strong> (Darn! It isn't longer like last time! Sigh… I'm sorry. Please forgive me... I'm just flippin' tired…)<strong>

** Onto chappy seventeen… (I are happy now… thanks to lots of peoples! Anyway, keep readin,' please! XD )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	17. Upcoming Field Trip: Ready to Have Fun?

** Kyo:*yells* Are you **_**tryin'**_** ta get me into trouble?**

** Me:*giggles* Wuuut? It's CUTE! You and I **_**both**_** know the audience loves it…!**

** Kyo:*still yelling* Who **_**cares**_** about the damn audience?**

** Me: You better watch it, Kyo! I have stuff in store for ya! *chuckles evilly***

** Kyo:*suddenly gulps, blinking* Wut k-kinds of—?**

** Me:*interrupts* I disclaim the copyright stuff! I own the story, though… *sighs* **_**Just**_** the story… *smiles***

** Kyo:*sweat drops* You **_**love **_**to hear yourself talk, don't ya…?**

** Me:*giggles* Yerp. Now here's a Tohru plushie for you to keep yourself occupied! *sticks out tongue and stupidly gives him a doll that looks like Tohru***

** Kyo: Uh… Okaaay…**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Sixteen:<em>

_ … "Did you… mean it…?"_

_ "Did what, Kyo-ku…?" She swallowed hard. "Did what…?" she repeated, her voice squeaking a little._

_ Kyo inhaled sharply, and then continued. "When you said… that… you were my… girl… um… yeah… __**that**__ thing…"_

_ Tohru blushed, looking away from Kyo. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she lied. She hardly __**ever **__lied, but she had to act fast. This was just embarrassing._

_ Kyo sighed, finally turning his head to look at her. He appeared to be quite sleepy, but kept his gaze firm. "Don't lie, Tohru… I can tell… So, you gonna tell me, or what…?"_

* * *

><p>Tohru stood still, staring down at Kyo in a bit of shock. Suddenly, she flushed a bright red color; even her hands were red, from rubbing them together in nervousness.<p>

She said, "I'm sorry, Kyo-ku- I mean Kyo… I… I have to go! Really, sorry!" She then ran out of the room, without another word said.

"Wait…!" Kyo called, but there was no answer. He sighed, rubbing his back as he sat up straight.

"Careful…" someone said. Just then, the nurse came out from one of her closets. She was holding some bandage gauze. "You hurt your back quite a bit by falling on the sidewalk."

Kyo turned his attention to her, tilting his head to the side. "Side… walk…?" The word seemed a bit strange to him, for he could hardly remember what happened after he saw the vision of him and Tohru. Where did that come from anyway?

The nurse nodded. "Miss Honda said she saw you fall. She apparently had to get some work done after school was done for the day… She was leaving then, and she saw you… said you must've been thinking about a lot; she tried to call out to you..."

"Oh…" Kyo said, looking down at his hands. "I… guess I was…"

_'I hadn't realized that…'_ Kyo thought to himself. _'I didn't know Tohru was trying to talk to me...'_ He rubbed the back of his head, blushing for some reason that he couldn't fathom. _'Guess I shouldn't daydream… or whatever I was doin'…'_

The woman smirked at Kyo, whose face was still slightly pink. "You know she likes you, right? From what I've heard from Miss Uotani, you two were _really_ close in high school… Is that true?"

When Kyo finally realized that the nurse was speaking, he blinked up at her. She laughed and repeated what she had said. His face flushed a darker color.

"I… I don't know yet…" he sighed.

The nurse sat down on the chair next to the small bed he was on. She held out her hand. "Let me see your ankle… You twisted it a bit." Kyo laid out his foot, which apparently didn't have his shoe on it. She unraveled some of the gauze and carefully tended to his ankle. "What do you mean…?" she asked, getting back to the original conversation.

"Tohru… and I…" Kyo sighed, covering his face. "W… No, I can't say it… Just don't make me tell you… I guess I made her upset… and now she's… well, she's _mad_ at me… I know she is…"

When the woman finished wrapping Kyo's ankle, she gazed at him, a teasing look in her eye. "Oh no, she's not. I know for a _fact_ that she likes you. Excuse me, for I don't mean to gossip, but… I see the way she looks at you in the hall, and how she talks to you… For once, you two are one of the first _real_ couples I have ever seen…! Mr. Sohma that is a fine lady you got there... You better hang on to her, before someone _else_ has her in their arms."

Kyo blinked, staring at the nurse in shock.

* * *

><p>Tohru ran outside, breathing heavily. She just had to get out of there. The air was <em>suffocating<em>.

Looking up, she was suddenly greeted with Uo and Hana, both of which were smiling (well, Hana… just a little).

Uo began talking. "Hey, kiddo! There ya are! We went to your place to hang out with you for the night, for some company, and you weren't there. What happened?"

Tohru started explaining, "Well, I was getting some work, and…"

"You saw Orange-Top, _didn't_ you…?" Uo smirked.

Tohru's face grew hot. She flailed her arms. "I… Um… No, I…!"

Uo started laughing. "I'm just messin' with ya, so relax!" Hana was just smiling a bit, not saying anything. Uo sighed. "Anyway, are you all set for the fieldtrip in a week? _I'm_ thinkin' about goin'!"

Tohru relaxed a little. "Fieldtrip?" she wondered, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah…" Uo said. "The one to the historic caverns…? You _were_ paying attention in class, _right_, Tohru?"

Hana spoke up. "It's not like you to daydream in class, Tohru…" she rasped.

"Oh… _That_ fieldtrip…" Tohru chuckled nervously. Lying. That _must_ be a habit right about now. All Tohru knew was that it was a bad thing to do. And she knew she had to stop, which she is going to do as of now.

Then, a thought hit her. She hadn't heard about the fieldtrip because she must've been thinking about something else (or _someone_ else)… She had no idea what to expect; the teacher must've explained the whole thing to the class, yet _she_ was clueless.

Another thought hit her. Was Kyo going? No, wait. Was _she_ going? If Kyo was going, it would be awkward, especially after the question he had asked her inside the school. And her friends couldn't find out; she didn't want _that_ embarrassment. So, what could she do? Well, of course, she didn't want to let her friends down.

Little did she know that once she agreed to enter in those caverns, she might _never_ come out…

* * *

><p><strong> (Rawr… -,- Excited, right…? OF COURSE you are! ;3 )<strong>

** Onto chappy eighteen… (I are happy now… thanks to lots of peoples! Anyway, keep readin' mai story, please! XD )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	18. Cave of Revenge: Watch Out!

** Kyo:*reading* Where the hell are you going with this…?**

** Me:*blinks* I don't exactly know…**

** Kyo:*yells* What? How can you not know? It's **_**your**_** damn story!**

** Me:*shrugs* Hey… This is just random, buddy… Nothin' I can do about it.**

** Kyo:*scoffs* Of course you—! Oh, nevermind…**

** Me: Hey, you mind if I bring Tohru here to do the disclaimer…?**

** Kyo:*gulps, blushing* No… I don't mind… Go r-right ahead…**

** Me: Of course you don't mind *giggles* Okay, Tohru!**

** Tohru:*out of nowhere* Yes?**

** Me: Disclaimer please, before Kyo bursts *glances at the blushing Kyo***

** Tohru:*giggles* Oh, okay. She does not own Fruits Basket or the characters. Just the story.**

** Me:*claps* Beautiful! Right, Kyo? *no answer* Kyo…?**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Seventeen:<em>

_ … Was Kyo going? No, wait. Was she going? If Kyo was going, it would be awkward, especially after the question he had asked her inside the school. And her friends couldn't find out; she didn't want __**that**__ embarrassment. So, what could she do? Well, of course, she didn't want to let her friends down._

_ Little did she know that once she agreed to enter in those caverns, she might __**never **__come out…_

* * *

><p>An uneventful week went by. Nothing special. That is, until the day of the fieldtrip. What intrigued everyone in the class was the fact that they still went on class trips, but it's not like they were complaining. Beats sitting on your butt all day, trying to numb it to sleep while you learn.<p>

The place they were going to was called the Fukushū no Dōkutsu, or the "Cave of Revenge." (A/N: Spooked yet? You _should_ be. The worst is yet to come!)

Hiking up most of the way (from the rest stop to the cave), everyone was exhausted. Reaching the top, they were greeted by the tour guide, who just pulled up in his car.

"S… seriously…?" Kyo asked, breathless, and a little bit ticked off.

Tohru was breathing heavy as well, leaning on a sweating Uo. Meanwhile, Hana was not showing any sign of sweat or exhaustion.

"Welcome to Fukushū no Dōkutsu, everyone! As I can see, all of you are young adults, so there needn't be any worrying on your behavior, I trust…?"

"Huh?" Kyo and Tohru wondered to themselves.

"Nope," their teacher answered. "This group is as behaved as can be!" Now, _that_ was a lie…

"Okay then! On we go!" the guide said, a big smile on his face. He began explaining the history of the place, despite the loud sounds of dripping water and screeching bats in the distance, to which Tohru would jump to. Once, she accidently bumped into Kyo, thankfully not on his chest, for he would change into a Cat. Both of them blushed furiously, jumping away from each other. If they ever got the chance to speak, it would have to be alone.

Little did they know, that's _exactly_ what they would get once their tour was done, whether they liked it or not…

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, everyone started to get bored. Even though it was tempting, they didn't touch anything (AN: Don't really think that they _wanted_ to touch anything... The walls were slimy).

The tour guide was still rambling on, not stopping for questions. "And finally, there is the _Stone of Diaburosu_. It is said that when a mortal touches it, they can see into their future… but, it comes with a price… Whenever they _do_ eventually touch it, that person will…"

His words drowned out in Kyo's head, for he was no longer paying any attention. He was in the way back, along with Tohru, Uo, and Hana, and he couldn't help but notice right next to him… was a long, narrow passage that led to some strange room. Growing curious, he glanced back at the group to make sure no one was looking, and then made his way down the cave-hall. Once there, he saw a bright amethyst stone, about the size of a baseball.

Just then, he heard the tour guide yell, "And that is why you should _never_ touch the Stone, _if_ you were ever to encounter it…! Just so you know! And another thing…" His voice quieted down after that. Glancing down the path, Kyo saw that the group was still there, so he naturally continued with his view of the stone before him.

However, he failed to see that Tohru had noticed that he was not there. She glanced around at the group, and then noticed the path. Gazing down the hall, she saw a blurry orange color, and immediately began to panic. Without thinking, she ran down the cave-hall.

Meanwhile, Kyo was contemplating on whether to pick up the stone or not. He wondered what it was. From what he had picked up from his _lesson_, he thought that this might actually be the Stone of Diaburosu. And if that was true, he wanted to know how "bad" this so-called stone _really_ was. Next thing he knew, after he picked it up, he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. Turning to his right, he gasped a bit as he saw Tohru running up to him.

Tohru began rambling. "Kyo! What are you doing? Please, just put that down! Didn't you hear what the guide said…? Kyo, you have to put the…"

Right then, Kyo sat a bright purple flash, not unlike the ones he had on the sidewalk on the way home (by the way, his ankle still hurts from that). Everything was black. He was there alone. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a menacing voice seemed to growl in his ear. "**You are going to DIE, Kyo Sohma…**" it said.

Another flash of light, and he was back in the cave. He glanced down at his hands and saw that the stone was no longer there. Looking back at the altar from where it came from, he saw that it was where it should be. He then realized what was going on around him as his senses slowly began to return.

Tohru was desperately trying to pull him on. She was screaming his name, and looked as though she were about to cry. And she had a good reason to. The cave was collapsing.

Snapping to his senses, his gripped onto Tohru's hand tightly, taking off down the path, despite the pain he felt in his ankle. From what he saw ahead of him, everyone else was already making it outside, including Uo, Hana, and even Yuki, who had been standing near the front of the group. The teacher diligently counted heads, making sure everyone was there. When he realized that they were two short, he began to panic.

Wanting to call out, Kyo opened his mouth, but nothing came. All he could do was run. He could feel Tohru slipping from his grasp every once in a while, so he had to tug her a few times to help her keep up. After all, even if he _still_ didn't know it, she was the most precious person in his life…

They kept running. They could clearly see everyone. Everyone spotted them. They were going to be okay, be out of danger, and in the arms of friends. That is, until the cave collapsed in front of them.

They couldn't believe it. They were so close.

_'Damn it!'_ Kyo thought, slamming his hands into the hard wall of large rocks. _'If only I had stayed with the group… If only Tohru hadn't been worried about me… If only… If only… If only…'_

He sighed, sliding to the floor in defeat. Tohru, who was severely panicking, sobbed as loudly as she could, her cries echoing on the walls. He scooted closer to her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, for that's all he could do.

Well, at least now, they could have some time together to talk. Too bad that it might be their last time…

* * *

><p><strong> (Ooh… S-scary! ;] And sad… T~T Poor Kyoru!)<strong>

** Onto chappy nineteen… (I are happy now… thanks to lots of peoples! Anyway, just keep readin' mai story, please! XD )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	19. Caved In: Oh, Boy!

** Me: Well, after a long extended weekend, I finally willed myself to write, and might I say… thank you to all of you who are reading this, especially to those who review (and a special thanks to those who answered my poll)! One last round of applause to you, and anyone else who—**

** Kyo:*yells* Shut up and get on with it already! Geez…**

** Me: Okay, gosh, Mr. Grumpy… *blushes* Aww, but he's so CUTE!**

** Kyo: *blinks* Eh…?**

** Me: Tohru Plushie Time (TPT)! *tosses him the plushie* Go watch a movie, preferably a horror one, to celebrate the passing of Halloween!**

** Kyo: Will do! *runs off, smiling***

** Me: Oh, wow… 0.0**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Eighteen:<em>

_He sighed, sliding to the floor in defeat. Tohru, who was severely panicking, sobbed as loudly as she could, her cries echoing on the walls. He scooted closer to her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, for that's all he could do._

_ Well, at least now, they could have some time together to talk. Too bad that it might be their last time…_

* * *

><p>A few silent minutes went by, with no one uttering even a breath. Both Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma were stuck inside Fukushū no Dōkutsu, the "Cave of Revenge." And no one could believe it.<p>

Arisa Uotani snapped from her daze, realizing, in full truth, of what had just occurred. She ran up to the large wall of rocks, pounding on it with all her might.

"Tohru…? Kyo! Tohru! CAN YOU GUYS HEAR ME?" she screamed, but to no avail.

The teacher also broke from his shock-induced trance, walking over to her to try to calm her down. "Please, Miss Uotani, calm down… That isn't helping…" he soothed.

Uo whirled around, tears already streaming down her face. "Are you kidding me? You know damn well that I can't calm down! My friends are in there, and you aren't doing a damn thing to get them out!"

The teacher stepped forward. "Please… We are doing the best we can. The police and fire department are already on their way—"

"That isn't good enough!" Uo continued to shout. The other students were silently agreeing. Uo was pretty much speaking their minds for them, saying what no one else dared to say out loud, but thought wholeheartedly in the depths of their minds. "There are kids trapped in there- **kids**, damn it! They're too young to die, so they don't deserve to be trapped in there! We need to at least look for a way for them to get out...! To _hell_ with all that fire department shit!" (A/N: Ah… They're twenty now, but who cares…?)

The teacher, once again, tried but failed to calm Uo down.

At this point, Yuki walked up to Uo, placing a hand on her shoulder as he finally spoke up. "Miss Uotani… I know you're worried, but the best thing for us to do now is to not panic and think about this rationally. If we start acting crazy, things will go out of hand, and we'll never get Kyo and Miss Honda out… Understand…?" His voice was smooth and reassuring, but had an edge to it.

Uo sighed, slowing her breathing as she nodded a bit. "I gotcha…" But she was still freaking out inside. Walking over to a now worried-looking Hana, she couldn't help but hope that Tohru and Kyo were okay. After all, it was very close to winter time, and it would be even colder inside that cave…

* * *

><p>By this time, Kyo and Tohru's panic was quickly replaced by the feeling of the bitter cold gripping around them, hard like the blade of a knife. Tohru had already begun sneezing like crazy, wiping her nose on her jacket sleeve. With no real way to warm up, since she had only a light jacket on, Tohru had no choice but to bear the cold. Kyo noticed this and began to take off his coat, which he wore over his own light jacket.<p>

Tohru saw what he was trying to do, and put a hand on his, which stopped moving once he felt her cold presence against his own warmth.

Tohru began to explain to him, "No, Kyo… Keep your jacket on… I'll be fine… ACHOO! …Excuse me…" She sounded sick already.

"No, Tohru…" Kyo insisted, continuing to take off his reddish coat. "You are literally _freezing_… and that was just your hand… You need this jacket on—"

"B-but… Kyo-k…" She stopped herself again, looking down at her hands, which had an icy cold touch. She gasped a bit when she felt a quite heavy object being draped over her shoulders, which she realized was Kyo's jacket. She saw him huff out a cool breath of air, which could be seen in the dim light that shown through a few cracks high above the cave. He inhaled softly and then looked at her, his crimson-brown eyes looking at her in a mixture of worry, exhaustion, and confusion. He closed his eyes, turning his head towards the floor. Tohru silently wished he would look at her again. Opening his eyes, he spoke up again.

"Ya know… you can call me whatever you like, alright…? I mean… we _are_ friends, after all… You're at least allowed to do that…" he said.

_'Yes… Just friends…'_ Tohru thought sadly, sighing.

"But, you know…?" Kyo continued. Tohru looked up, wondering what he was going to say. He was now looking out into the dark, endless-looking cavern, his eyes sparkling a bit with something she couldn't quite pinpoint. "Ever since I met you, I… I dunno… I've felt different…"

Questions immediately whirled in Tohru's mind. She finally managed to open her mouth, asking that same question that echoed in her mind: "W-what do you mean, Kyo… uh… Kyo-kun…?"

He closed his eyes again, now smiling a bit. It was good to see him smile again, in a _real_ way. "I guess… in the little time that I've known you- well, I _should_ say long time, since you seem to have known _me_ for quite a while…" He chuckled a bit. "Crazy… I thought you were crazy when you said that…" He finally looked at her, his eyes still glimmering with- now she could see it- happiness. "I guess all people are crazy, huh…? But not like you, though… Nah, you're different! And that _might_ be a good thing…!" He smirked. "Or _not_…"

When Tohru began to freak out, he laughed at that. It was good to hear him laugh. It distracted her from the growing coldness and darkness that surrounded them.

"I'm just kidding!" he said, lightly tapping her head with his hand. "Lighten up, Tohru…" He was smiling sweetly at her, and this in turn caused her to blush. Even in the darkness, Kyo could see this. "Oy, you okay?" he wondered.

Tohru nodded furiously. "O-of course I am, K-Kyo-kun…! W-why wouldn't I b-be…?"

"Okay… Just checkin'…" Kyo said, continuing on with their previous conversation. "…Knowing you for this little time… in this little amount of t-time, I…" He started to blush furiously as he looked down at his feet, which intrigued Tohru quite a bit. "I guess… you c-could say that I… um… I r-really… uh… What I mean is… um…"

At this point, Tohru was confused. What was he getting at?

Kyo growled in frustration. He whirled around to look at her, a slight fierceness in his eyes. This startled her quite a bit. "Damn it! I'm just gonna say it, no matter what the consequences…!"

He squeezed his eyes shut for a split second, before opening them again, his breathing matching this movement. Despite the fact that he was blushing as red as a tomato, he grabbed onto her shoulders, staring her straight in the eye, determination clear in his gaze. Tohru swallowed, wondering what was going to happen next. And what _did_ happen was quite a surprise.

"Okay… Okay… Tohru… I just want to say… that even though, for me, I've only known you for a little while (which he has said quite a LOT), and this may sound too straightforward, but… I guess you could say that… I like you, Tohru… I really, _really_ like you… And I hope you feel the same…"

Gasping, Tohru stared at the orange-haired man in shock. Did he really just say that…? A bit of hope fluttered in her stomach, but even though it was a little, it was enough for now. If Kyo was taking a liking to her, then that _could_ mean… that Kyo was remembering some of the past feelings that he had for Tohru. And if that were true, then that means that there was some hope after all…

"Tohru…" Kyo said, gently placing a surprisingly warm hand on her soft face. "Please say something…"

* * *

><p><strong> (Sorry it took so long! I've been lonely in my house, 'cuz my Ma leaves a lot… for reasons that are sad… T~T Well, don't get your knickers in a twist! I are epic, and so are you! Yay, no blood-sugar!)<strong>

** Onto chappy twenty… (I are happy now… thanks to lots of peoples! Anyway, just keep readin' mai story, please! XD )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X**


	20. Keeping Warm: Hope is Still Burning!

** Me: Well… I gotz nothin' ta say… What about you, Kyo-kun?**

** Kyo: … 0.0 …**

** Me: Kyo…? Hello! Earth to Kyo-kun!*waves a hand in front of his face* -.-' Obviously you've read too much of this…**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Nineteen:<em>

_ "__… I guess you could say that… I like you, Tohru… I really, __**really **__like you… And I hope you feel the same…"_

_ Gasping, Tohru stared at the orange-haired man in shock. Did he really just say that…? A bit of hope fluttered in her stomach, but even though it was a little, it was enough for now. If Kyo was taking a liking to her, then that __**could **__mean… that Kyo was remembering some of the past feelings that he had for Tohru. And if that were true, then that means that there was some hope after all…_

_ "Tohru…" Kyo said, gently placing a surprisingly warm hand on her soft face. "Please say something…"_

* * *

><p>Tohru blinked, finally inhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. Tears of pure joy.<p>

Kyo began to panic, seeming just like his old self again. "Ah, what's the matter?" he asked, speaking urgently. "W-why are you crying?"

Tohru put both of her hands to her mouth. She spoke, her voice wavering with excitement and delight. "Oh, Kyo-kun…!"

He stopped freaking out for a second. "Huh…?" He tilted his head to the side, his amber bangs falling a bit over his crimson eyes.

She smiled, silently squealing to herself. She had that butterfly feeling inside her stomach, the same feeling she felt when he first asked her out. "Kyo-kun… You don't know… you just don't know…" she began, smiling more with her famous Tohru grin.

Kyo's face showed a slight hint of pink. "W-what are you talkin' about, Tohru…?"

She finally put her hands down and scooted closer to him so that they were face to face. She rested her cold hand on his warm one. She smiled brighter, if that was even _possible_ at this point.

She shook her head lightly as she spoke. "You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say that again…" Her eyes were glittering in the growing darkness. "Kyo-kun… I… Of course… I like you, too… _very_ much…"

Even in the dark, Kyo's face seemed to light up like a glowing tomato. This in turn caused Tohru to giggle as she held onto his hand, which was still surprisingly warm. She noticed this and decided to ask him. And, he answered:

"Oh, yeah… I don't know why… but I'm just _warm_, I guess…" he said, shrugging.

"Maybe you're sick!" Tohru panicked, letting go of his hand and feeling his forehead.

Kyo lightly swatted her hand away as he smirked. "I'm not sick, Tohru…" He gently tapped her forehead with his fist. "Are you stupid…?" Tohru giggled once more. Kyo was acting more and more like his old self again.

He smiled at her, and she could finally see a bigger amount of recognition in his gaze. At this point, she knew she wasn't hallucinating. He _was_ remembering her! And this made her happy beyond belief…

* * *

><p>After around ten minutes, the two were no longer in conversation. In the best way they could, they huddled together, making sure Tohru didn't come in contact with Kyo's chest, but they were still able to keep warm. For the fall, it was pretty bitter. The weather was the type of cold that nips at your bones, and gets you from the inside. The type of weather that's between hot and cold, but leaned to the cold side, and burned like Hell.<p>

Tohru was shivering like crazy. "K-Kyo-kun… I-I'm scared… W-what if everyone w-went home? W-what if they d-don't know that w-we're here? W-what if…?"

Kyo pulled her closer, for he could just _feel_ how cold she was. Feeling it to be natural, he lightly kissed the top of her head. "I-it'll be fine, Tohru… They'll f-find us… Don't worry…"

Tohru sighed sadly. "I-I know, but…" Kyo leaned his head against hers.

"Don't worry…" he said, sounding a bit sleepy. This was confirmed when he yawned. "Everything will be alright…"

Tohru listened for a few seconds, and finally heard Kyo sigh heavily and then begin to breathe in rhythm. He was asleep. She snuggled the best she could under his head, leaning against his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore that dreaded feeling of the fact that they may have been forgotten and left behind…

* * *

><p>When Tohru awoke, she felt that her head was pounding. Rubbing her eyes, she gazed out into the cave. It was morning. She looked over to her side and suddenly began to freak out. Where was Kyo?<p>

Getting up quickly, she whirled around to the blocked entrance and sighed. Kyo was fervently looking around the entrance, feeling along the wall. Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to jump.

"Oh, you're awake!" he said, sounding a bit excited. He continued looking around the wall of large rock.

Tohru put a hand to her mouth in worry. "Kyo-kun…? I don't think that's a good idea… If you mess with that, the wall could…" She didn't want to finish her sentence.

Kyo looked back at her, a smile shining bright on his face. He shook his head, still smiling as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Tohru, don't you see… They found us! Just listen…!"

Tohru's eyes went wide. When Kyo let go of her shoulders, she strained to listen. A boom sound went off. Tohru raised an eyebrow in confusion. She looked at Kyo in wonder.

"What is that…?" she asked him.

He smirked, tapping her forehead with two of his fingers. "You idiot…" he said playfully. "That's them! They're trying to break the wall down…!"

When it finally hit her that they were going to get out, all worries were washed away from Tohru in that moment. They were going to get out, no problem!

Tohru squealed, jumping up and down (which would help with heating up). "We're getting out! We're getting out, Kyo-kun!" she cried.

Kyo chuckled. "Yeah, I just told ya that…" But, all the same, he didn't care either. All that panic, all those worries… it wouldn't be a problem anymore once they got out. But, inside, Kyo was frowning to himself. Akito, for fun, decided to extend their bet for him to beat Yuki. So, once Kyo graduated college, he would still be locked up. And since he liked Tohru, and Tohru liked him back… What would that do to her?

While he was thinking, he did not notice the excited and squealing girl jumping on him with a hug. When he finally noticed it… too late.

POOF!

And an orange Cat sat in Tohru's arms. Tohru turned pink. "S-sorry, Kyo-kun! I… I didn't mean to…!" She began to babble.

Kyo didn't look at her. He just tilted his head back a bit as he asked, "So… you know about this…?"

Tohru stopped babbling, looking down at the cat. "Um… yes... I did. For a long time now…"

The Cat's ears twitched. "R-really…?"

"Yes… But, Kyo-kun…" She lifted him up, putting her nose against his. "It doesn't matter…! I still like you just the same!" (A/N: If she says "love," with Kyo gaining his memories back, that _might_ be going too far too quickly…)

Kyo looked away, his tail bristling. _'If cats could blush…'_ he thought. _'I'd be one red cat…'_

**…If cats could blush…**

* * *

><p><strong> (Don't get your knickers in a twist! It's up, already! I are epic, and so are you! Yay, no blood-sugar, cuz I stayed up half the night writing this for you guys! Yea!)<strong>

** Onto chappy twenty-one… (I are happy now, since I was sad before… but not no mores! x3 Anyway, just keep readin' mai story, please! XD )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X (A.K.A. Kzat Aina)**


	21. Finally Out: Trouble is Just Starting

** Me: Still gotz nothin' ta say… Aaand… Kyo-kun?**

** Kyo: … 0.0 …**

** Me: Still speechless I see… -.-' I don't even think TPT (Tohru Plushie Time) will work… *waves a hand in front of his face* Nope, nothin'… Wut is wrong with that boy…?**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Twenty:<em>

_"Yes… But, Kyo-kun…" She lifted him up, putting her nose against his. "It doesn't matter…! I still like you just the same!" (A/N: If she says "love," with Kyo gaining his memories back, that might be going too far too quickly…)_

_ Kyo looked away, his tail bristling. __**'If cats could blush…' **__he thought. __**'I'd be one red cat…'**_

_…If cats could blush…_

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of listening to the wall being broken down, the two eager young adults sat next to each other, quite content with the silence, no matter how creepy the inside of the cave could possibly be. It didn't matter now. The nightmare was over. No more panic. They were getting out.<p>

There was one hard knock, and then another. Large pieces of rock fell just feet away from the two, starling them from their happy trances. Standing up, the two edged away from the entrance, being cautious so that another rock wouldn't hit them. As the slamming outside continued, light began to show in various cracks. A light breeze flew in through the holes, and despite its bitter temperature, it brought warmth to the Kyo and Tohru's hearts. The warmth of hope and happiness. Sheer happiness…

At this point, the wall looked like it would give way any moment now. Backing away as far as they could and hiding behind large slabs of rock, the two waited for the sound of a break. And it finally came. Voices, both worried and urgent, filled the cave, echoing off the walls.

"Hey!" a man's voice called. "Is anyone in here?"

"Is anyone hurt?" another voice asked.

A female said, "Don't worry! You're safe. The police, firemen, and ambulance are here if any of you are hurt. You can come out now...!"

Tohru and Kyo, feeling that it was safe, came out of hiding. Shouts of worry and also relief fill the air. Men and women alike (most likely from the ambulance) rushed over to the two, careful to watch their step; they approached them with caution, being careful that if they advanced on them too fast, they might frighten them, for the experience could've been traumatic. But, that was not the case. They were just happy to get out alive, no harm having come to them.

More people continued to work on clearing out the cave, for it was still an attraction, and would have to be worked on…

"Were you the only ones in there?" they were asked. The two answered "yes" together, and this made them blush and look away from one another.

When they made it outside, medics examined them to see if anything was wrong. Aside from Kyo's bloody knuckles (from punching the wall when they first got trapped), the two of them were fine. In great health, in fact, despite feeling hungry and cold. Just then, Uo, Hana, and Yuki showed up in a car- Uo's car. They ran over to the two, relieved that they seemed okay.

"Tohru!" Uo cried, hugging her friend. "You scared me half to death! Are you okay?"

Tohru nodded, smiling as she usually does. "Yes, I'm okay!"

Hana came up to her, taking her hand. "Good… That is good to hear, Tohru… We were all worried for you…"

Tohru giggled. "Oh, don't worry, Hana! I'm fine, really!"

Uo suddenly glared at Kyo, who slightly shrunk under her fierce gaze. "What the HELL were you thinking? You could've _killed_ Tohru! What were you even _doin'_ that caused you two to get left behind?"

All of them, Yuki especially, looked at Kyo. Kyo swallowed hard, glancing around at the five of them- first at Uo, then at Hana, then Yuki, then Tohru, and then back again. Uo had her hands on her hips, and she was impatiently tapping her foot on the dusty earth.

Her green eyes narrowed. "_Well_? What do you have ta say, Kyo? Damn it, you're just _askin'_ for a beating, _aren't _you?" She held up a fist, threatening to move towards him.

He opened his mouth, about ready to defend himself, when someone got in front of him. He blinked in surprise, seeing that it was Tohru, standing in between him and Uo. Uo stared down at her friend in shock.

"Tohru…?" she wondered, slightly confused at the girl's sudden defiance.

Tohru held a firm gaze with Uo, which amazed everyone. "Please…" she said in a firm voice, sounding out of character (for _her_, at least). "Please don't blame Kyo-kun…! You see, it… it was _my_ fault."

Kyo's eyes widened at this. Was she covering for him?

Tohru giggled nervously. "Hee… You know me! Clumsy old Tohru… I _always_ get into trouble." She put on a smile, but as far as her friends could see, they knew it was fake.

Sighing, Uo gave in, despite knowing that Tohru was lying, which _still_ shocked her. Tohru… _lying_? "Fine, fine, Tohru… Have it your way. I won't beat his face in…" Uo directed a glare at Kyo. "That is, if he doesn't piss me off…!" Kyo swallowed at this. After that, Uo walked off to her car.

Hana nodded to the two. "It is good to see that you are okay…" she said, and then followed Uo.

Yuki had been glaring at Kyo for the past ten minutes. He finally broke his stare, now walking up to the orange-haired young man, lightly pushing Tohru out of the way. He grabbed a hold of Kyo's collar, much to Tohru's protests, bringing him to eye-level. Yuki spoke with venom and pure hate in his voice, but he kept quiet enough so that only Kyo could hear…

He said, "You're on the edge of your rope, Kyo… I suggest you _watch it_! You almost hurt Miss Honda…"

"But, I didn't…!" Kyo replied in a hoarse voice.

Yuki cut him off by choking him a bit and tightening his grip on the dirty black school shirt that Kyo was still wearing. "Kyo, I am _warning_ you…! If you interrupt me again, you'll regret it…" Kyo nodded, in spite of hardly being able to breathe.

Tohru tried to reason with Yuki, but he wasn't listening to her. "Ah, Y-Yuki, please… Please, you're hurting Kyo-kun… Um, Yuki…?"

Yuki got closer to Kyo, glaring at him straight in the eyes. "Kyo… If you even _dare_ to hurt Miss Honda again, and I don't care what your story is… you're **dead**… got that…?"

"G-got it…" Kyo rasped. _'I'm in trouble…' _he thought. _'Man, what did I do to deserve this…?'_

Yuki then let go, stomping away to Uo's car. Before he closed the door, Tohru could've sworn that she heard Uo say something about giving Kyo "what he deserved"…

Ignoring that for the moment as they drove away, Tohru ran to Kyo, who was breathing heavily and gasping. "Kyo-kun…! Oh my goodness, are you okay? Did… did Yuki hurt you? What happened?"

Kyo swallowed the bile growing in his throat. At this point, from all the anger he felt emanating from Yuki in that moment, he felt as though he was going to throw up. Yuki had _never_ been that strict before…

He smiled exhaustively up at Tohru, trying to assure her that everything was okay. "I… I'm fine…" he said breathlessly. "Just a little winded, that's all…"

Tohru placed a hand on his. She was a bit warmer now, for she was still wearing Kyo's jacket as well as her own. They both had blankets that were given to them by the ambulance as well. So, that helped, too.

"Are… are you sure?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Kyo smiled a bit at this. "Yeah… I am… So, stop worryin' so much…!" He smoothed back a piece of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. This caused her to blush. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm glad I have _someone_ to worry about me…" he said, smiling at her.

Tohru closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his breath. "Of course I'm worried about you, Kyo-kun…" She then giggled for no reason.

"Oy, what are you gigglin' about…?" Kyo wondered, but all the same, he kept smiling.

"Nothing," Tohru answered, giggling again. "I don't exactly know…!" She continued laughing.

Soon after, Kyo felt himself joining in on the laughter. Hugging her the best way he could, they stayed like that, laughing, for a minute or two.

Soon, after his chuckles died down, Kyo opened his eyes to look around at the busy people (the police officers and such). Then, his gaze stopped on two people. He gasped, his eyes widening. His heart seemed to speed up tremendously and then stop abruptly. Right in front of him, next to a familiar Dragon… was Akito.

* * *

><p><strong> (There ya go! They're out! Poor things… But, they're fine. And is their romance ever blooming, am I right? x3 Although, Akito is just wanting to ruin everyone's day, huh…? x[)<strong>

** Onto chappy twenty-two… (How do you like it so far? Pretty good, right? XD )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X (A.K.A. Kzat Aina)**


	22. Testy Bickering: Sohma Estate, NOW!

** Me:*sounding bored* Hey, Kyo-kun…**

** Kyo: … -.- …**

** Me:*sighs* Man, why are you still speechless, dude?**

** Kyo: Huh, what…? *blinks finally; glares* There's a lot to be speechless about! You brought that bastard Akito here! And Hatori, too…!**

** Me: Yeah… , Poor Hatori doesn't even know what's goin' on…**

** Kyo: Um… What **_**is**_** goin' on, anyway…?**

** Me:*shrugs* Your guess is as good as mine…**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Twenty-One:<em>

_Soon after, Kyo felt himself joining in on the laughter. Hugging her the best way he could, they stayed like that, laughing, for a minute or two._

_ Soon, after his chuckles died down, Kyo opened his eyes to look around at the busy people (the police officers and such). Then, his gaze stopped on two people. He gasped, his eyes widening. His heart seemed to speed up tremendously and then stop abruptly. Right in front of him, next to a familiar Dragon… was Akito._

* * *

><p>Kyo stood up quickly, almost knocking Tohru backwards in the process. When he helped her stand up straight, and she asked what was going on, he put his forehead against hers.<p>

Whispering, he said, "Tohru, look over there… Who do you see…?" He glanced over to the right and then back at her.

Tohru ever so slightly looked to the side, gasping when she saw Akito. At this point, she guessed why Kyo didn't really want her looking directly at the Zodiac God.

"See…?" Kyo asked, not really wanting an answer. He stood up, placing a hand on her head. "Stay here," he said. "I'll go see what that bastard wants…" After he ruffled her hair a bit, he steadily walked over to Akito and Hatori, all the while glaring at the God. Akito just sneered.

Tohru clasped her hands together. Knowing how scary Akito could be, she thought to herself, _'Please, Kyo-kun… Be careful…'_

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Kyo asked with firmness in his voice.<p>

"Oh, acting all high and mighty, are we…?" Akito hissed, smirking evilly as he crossed his arms.

Kyo's eyes seemed to show a bit of fear, but he quickly hid it back down. "Yeah, whatever, Akito… At least answer my question…"

"I don't have to do _anything_ I don't want to," Akito retorted. "And who told _you_ that you could speak to me in such a way? Honestly, it seems as though you've forgotten your place, my little Monster…"

Kyo said nothing as he continued to glare. Hatori just stayed silent as his eyes seemed to find an interest in the ground. Kyo saw this, but continued to keep quiet.

Akito nodded over to Tohru, his gaze filled with pure hate. "And just what is _she_ doing here, Kyo? Enjoying the view…?"

Akito halfheartedly chuckled, but it was not even _close_ to a _good_ chuckle. Kyo glanced back at Tohru, and upon seeing how scared she was, he looked back at Akito, knowing he needed to end this quickly and get Tohru the hell out of there…

Akito suddenly growled, "If she is indeed trying to meddle with my family again… She'll be in big trouble…" He sneered at Kyo.

Kyo swallowed. What was Akito planning to do?

Akito seemed to be enjoying this. Motioning over to Tohru, he said, "Why doesn't she come with us…? We have things to discuss if she wishes to cross the line. After all, she may have to pay with her _life_, and _I_ want to be the one to negotiate that…" His eyes gleamed and danced with sinister intent.

Kyo gasped a bit as he looked back at Tohru in worry. Was Akito _really_ planning on killing her?

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes, Kyo finally walked back to Tohru, a troubled look on his face.<p>

"What is it, Kyo-kun?" she asked upon seeing his face. "What… did Akito say…?"

Kyo looked at her, his eyes squinting. He seemed to be thinking. When he closed his eyes, he sighed tiredly, dropping his head. "Uh… It's nothin' really… Nothin' _you_ gotta worry yourself over, Tohru…"

Tohru saw through his lie, and suddenly grabbed his hand. This caused him to look up at her. "What did Akito really say, Kyo?" Her eyes were surprisingly firm.

Kyo sighed at this, chuckling a bit. "Ah, there goes your curiosity… eh, Tohru…? Determined as always…" She blinked up at him as he tapped her head with his hand. "He wants us to go to the Sohma estate- you and me- and he wants to talk to us… I don't know what he's planning, but…" Kyo slightly smirked. "We'll worry about that when we get there, right?"

Tohru smiled brightly, intertwining her fingers in his. "You're right, Kyo-kun! I won't worry! We'll be fine, if he just wants to talk to us." She kept smiling, giggling as she did.

Kyo glanced at Akito, watching as the God left with Hatori in his car. He wondered if what Akito said was true, and that he was threatening to kill Tohru. And Hatori hadn't said a thing. Maybe it _was_ true… but the Dragon probably didn't want to hint it… Whatever the case, Kyo knew one thing:

If Akito was planning on killing Tohru, he was going to kill Akito first… no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong> (Ah… Akito, Akito, Akito… When will you just leave the poor couple alone? x[ And Kyo is gettin' testy, huh? o.o)<strong>

** Onto chappy twenty-three… (Is it good…? XP )**

** ~Indigo Kzat X (A.K.A. Kzat Aina)**


	23. Sensitive Feelings: My Guardian Angel

** I'm so sorry! My Internet was out for about a week! Anyway… Enjoy the humorous dialogue and the story you've patiently been waiting for! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong> Me:*cheering* Yeah, it's about time you got testy, Kyo-kun!<strong>

** Kyo: …Mmm…**

** Me:*sighs* Man, what's with you…?**

** Kyo:*glares; yells* I bet you're just gunna have me head off against Akito, aren't you?**

** Me: Chill, dude… , I don't know!**

** Kyo: HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?**

** Me: T~T WAAAH! Kyo-kun's a meanie!**

** Kyo: Eh? Wait, what'd you say I did now…?**

** Me:*gets a dark look and growls* MANY THINGS…**

** Kyo: 0,0 O-okay… *chuckles nervously***

** Me:*random* DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Twenty-Two:<em>

_Kyo glanced at Akito, watching as the God left with Hatori in his car. He wondered if what Akito said was true, and that he was threatening to kill Tohru. And Hatori hadn't said a thing. Maybe it __**was**__ true… but the Dragon probably didn't want to hint it… Whatever the case, Kyo knew one thing:_

_ If Akito was planning on killing Tohru, he was going to kill Akito first… no matter what._

* * *

><p>After all the excitement had died down, Kyo and Tohru were taken home. Kyo, now feeling a sense of obligation to protect the girl, stayed with Tohru, but just for one night.<p>

"I have a bed…" Tohru began as the two walked in. Outside, the policemen that brought them home left. "Maybe you could take it, and I could-"

"The couch is fine with me," Kyo said plainly. "Ya don't gotta worry so much! I'm not old; it's not like I'm gonna hurt my back if I slept on the couch for one night." Tohru smiled at this. He was acting more and more like himself, feeling comfortable to talk around her as though everything were normal again. "Besides," he continued, "it'll feel nice to sleep on _something_ better than that old cave floor…"

She wasn't really sure if that was meant as a joke, but she laughed anyway. When Kyo gave her a quizzical look, she giggled and told him that it was nothing. But, he was still confused.

"I don't know what was funny about what I just said, Tohru…" he said in a disbelieving grumble. He still couldn't pinpoint on _why_ the girl was laughing. But, even so, it was nice to see her laugh instead of cry…

"Ha ha! It's nothing really, Kyo-kun! Ha! It's just… you were being so serious and all…" she giggled again.

Kyo scratched his head in that cute way he usually does when he has no idea what to say, or has no idea what's going on. Right now it was a little of both. "Uh… right…" he said. "But I _was_ being serious…"

"Exactly!" Tohru squeaked, practically jumping in Kyo's face.

This action caused both of them to stare at each other in wonder. They were mere inches away from one another, and it started to get uncomfortable. Blushing, Tohru backed away as she looked down at her feet. Kyo did the same, although, since his face was also hidden from her view behind his amber bangs, he had a light smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Um… I think I should make us something to eat…" Tohru said awkwardly, fidgeting. As if on cue, Kyo's stomach growled like an angry monster. Tohru giggled at this as she saw Kyo's face brighten up like a glowing tomato. "I guess I should make it quick!" she said. "You sound like you're starved!" As she turned to go into the kitchen, which was a few steps away in the one-floor apartment, they were both quite shocked when her own stomach growled twice as loud as his.

Kyo almost rolled on the floor in laughter. "Oh, man! I think you should speak for yourself, Tohru…!" His chuckles echoed in the apartment, causing Tohru to feel embarrassed herself. As he continued to laugh, she couldn't help but feel that the complex that she lived in had a little bit more life. It had that feeling of home… a place she never wants to leave again.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch, the two having finished their noodles and codfish, they were in conversation. Kyo now had his jacket back, for it was quite warm in the apartment complex.<p>

"Kyo-kun…?" Tohru wondered.

"What?" Kyo queried.

"Do you believe in guardian angels? I mean… do you believe that it's possible for a person to be one…?"

"No… Why, what's with the weird question?"

"Ah, it's nothing!" Tohru squeaked, blushing slightly.

There was an awkward silence before Kyo decided to speak. "So, I guess you really _did_ know me before, if you knew what my favorite fish was," Kyo said, smirking a bit.

Tohru's face went from pink to red. "Um, yes. I lived with you, Yuki, and Shigure… so I guess that I would naturally pick up a few things…"

Kyo held up a hand. "Wait, wait, wait…" he said, stopping her. "You mean to tell me that you were living under the same roof as that Rat and that pervert…?" (A/N: He's excluding himself for the moment, acting like he must not have bothered her. Guess he also doesn't really remember that he yelled at her the first time they met! ^-^)

"Yes," Tohru said, not quite understanding what he meant by that.

He put a hand on his face, groaning a bit. "Ah, great…! This is just great…"

"What?" Tohru wondered, slightly urging him on as she tilted her head to the side in a cute way to get him to continue speaking. She loved listening to him talk, no matter what the topic.

"That pervert must've harassed you a bunch," he explained. He put his hand down and looked over at her with his reddish-brown eyes. He looked serious. "Did that Rat bother you, too…?" he asked in a stern voice.

Tohru began flailing her arms. She protested, "No, no, no! He didn't, honest!" She stopped panicking for a second as she continued to explain. "He was kind to me, really… but he never hurt me or anything."

Kyo seemed relieved. "Okay, good," he sighed. He then balled up a fist as he looked up in the air, his eyes gleaming. "'Cuz if he had, I'd mess that Rat up so bad that he wouldn't even recognize his own girly face, and then he'd regret doing what he did to you…!" He had a smug grin on his face, seeming to show that he was already imagining his plan going in motion. This slightly scared Tohru, for she thought he meant it and would probably do it at that moment, had Yuki been there. She began to panic again.

"No, no, Kyo-kun! Yuki didn't do anything at all!" she said, trying to convince him. "Really, he didn't…!" She suddenly felt a light tap on her forehead. She had closed her eyes, knowing that if she looked at Kyo while trying to convince him not to go and try to hurt Yuki, she knew she would fail once she got a look at how handsome he looked when he was determined. Opening her eyes, she saw that Kyo was even closer to her now, for he had been on the other side of the couch, and he had tapped her on the head with his two fingers.

"Stupid…" he chuckled, his eyes dancing with humor. "Ya know I was just messin' with you. Although I'd probably do just that when I actually see him again…" Tohru yelped in worry, and he laughed, moving his hand into her hair and ruffling it a bit. "Don't be silly, Tohru. I'm not doin' it _now_…" He smiled sweetly at her as he put his arm down.

She began to feel awkward again at the tight space, for Kyo was still remembering her, and it felt kind of weird to talk to him as though nothing happened. She suddenly stood up. "I think we should go to bed now!" she said, blushing. She turned as she ready to head to the isolated door that leads to her bedroom. She then felt a grip on her wrist and looked back to see Kyo looking at her with a sudden serious look again. He pulled her back so that they were face to face.

He began to speak. "You know that Akito wants us to go to the Sohma estate, right…?" When Tohru nodded, he sighed, nodding his head as he closed his eyes briefly to think. He opened them again, looking down at Tohru as though she were a fragile piece of treasure that needed protection at all times. "Well, Tohru… since you know about the curse and the Rat and the Dog, I'm guessing that you also know that Akito can be unpredictable…"

Tohru nodded, as her eyes suddenly found an interest in the wooden floor. Her hands fidgeted as she thought about past meetings with Akito, and countless times she had been in danger. Actually, _all_ of the meetings were close called. She let out a whimper, which Kyo seemed to catch, but she herself didn't know that she made the sound. Kyo squeezed her hand slightly, for he still had his grip, and he softly said her name, since he did not want to scare her. She heard him, regardless, and gazed up at him with terrified, watery eyes.

"Tohru, you gotta understand what I'm saying," Kyo said firmly. "You gotta listen, just for a few minutes, okay…? I know Akito is scary— no, Tohru, look at me, please— I know he's scary, believe me. I'm scared myself… But, you gotta believe me when I say this…" He leaned down a bit, trying to look into her eyes, which were developing their interest in the floor again. "…Tohru…" Shakily, she looked up at him. "Just know that whatever Akito will do tomorrow, I _will_ protect you, okay? I won't let him hurt you…!"

Tohru stared at Kyo. She didn't really like the topic he was speaking about right now, but she saw it in his eyes. He meant every word. He wanted to protect her, and, honestly, at that point… it warmed her heart. He barely knew her right now, but he was _trying_. He _wanted_ to know her. He _wanted_ to be there for her. He _wanted_ to protect her…

She finally managed to speak. "O-okay, Kyo-kun…" she choked out, smiled lightly, although it seemed forced for the moment. She repeated herself, in case he didn't hear her the first time, "Okay…"

Kyo nodded, but did not smile back. He then leaned down, reaching her face, and lightly planted a kiss on her cheek. At this, Tohru gasped slightly as her face lit up with heat. Kyo backed away, finally smiling a bit at her, and then turned as he started heading to the couch. He stopped halfway, and then looked back again. "I promise, Tohru…" he said, his voice shaking with determination. His eyes gleamed in defense with what he said. "I promise you… I'll protect you with all I got! Ok…?" And then, without another word, he went to lie down and was asleep within minutes.

Tohru blinked in surprise at Kyo, all the while watching as his breathing slowed to a steady tempo. She felt her face, on her cheek, where Kyo had just kissed her. She remembered when he used to do that, but never before had it felt like this. When he kissed her, although it was on the cheek, she felt as though her love for him and his love for her was growing stronger, no matter the fact that Kyo hardly remembered her. Too mesmerized by what had just occurred, she forgot to do something, and she ran to the small linen closet in her room. She got out a blanket and went back to Kyo, draping it over his shoulders and onto his legs. She admired him and the sheet on top of him. The blanket was something that she made herself. It was quite big, but what really made Tohru smile at it with pride was the bright orange cat next to a riceball. It took her forever to stitch on, but it looked great. And seeing Kyo with it, with him looking so peaceful, Tohru couldn't help but think…

_'Thank you so much, Kyo-kun… You really __**are**__ my guardian angel…'_ She then smiled down at Kyo one last time and quietly tiptoed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong> (Oh, what do I say…? 0.0)<strong>

** Onto chappy twenty-four… (Is it good…? XP Please review, less people are doin' it… I'll congratulate you in the next chappy, and maybe write a story upon your request if you are one of the first five persons… or **_**only**_** five persons… T~T)**

** ~Indigo Kzat X (A.K.A. Kzat Aina)**


	24. Morning: You Cook?

** I'm so sorry! My Internet was out AGAIN! Anyway… Enjoy the humorous dialogue and the story you've patiently been waiting for! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong> Me:*serious look* Alright, let's make this snappy, people!<strong>

** Kyo: Who on earth are you talkin' to?**

** Me:*snaps a finger* Not now, Kyo-kun! I'm busy directing!**

** Kyo:*glares; yells* Directing WHO, exactly?**

** Me: *sighs* Never mind that… Anyway, I DISCLAIM!**

** (Kyo: Seriously… Who was she talking to…? 0,0)**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Twenty-Three:<em>

_ … __She got out a blanket and went back to Kyo, draping it over his shoulders and onto his legs. She admired him and the sheet on top of him. The blanket was something that she made herself. It was quite big, but what really made Tohru smile at it with pride was the bright orange cat next to a riceball. It took her forever to stitch on, but it looked great. And seeing Kyo with it, with him looking so peaceful, Tohru couldn't help but think…_

_**'Thank you so much, Kyo-kun… You really **__**are **__**my guardian angel…'**__ She then smiled down at Kyo one last time and quietly tiptoed to bed._

* * *

><p>Uo impatiently drummed her fingers on the table in the living room of Shigure's house. Hana gazed off to the side, not really paying much attention to anything. Shigure was busy reading the morning's paper. Uo sighed lazily.<p>

"Hey, writer guy," she said, poking her head around the newspaper.

"Shigure," the thirty-one year old corrected in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, when did you say the Prince was coming home from the store?"

Shigure turned the page of his newspaper. "Around three o' clock, why…?"

Uo deadpanned. "We already told you…" She motioned to herself and Hana with her eyes.

"Right. I'm sorry, but I wasn't really listening, to be honest…" He folded up his paper and then placed it neatly on the table they were gathered around. "Could you say it again… _please_...?" he whined, giving her a puppy dog look, in which she groaned to.

Uo sighed. "Oh, fine! What we came over here for in the first place was to talk about… some _problems_ with what happened over the past two days… Actually, were hoping to talk about a _certain_ problem…" Her eyes seemed to squint with anger for a split second, but Shigure saw this, saying nothing of it whatsoever.

Shigure nodded, understanding. "And by 'problem'… I take it you mean Kyo…" When Hana and Uo both nodded, he sighed. "Yes, granted Kyo is a reckless spirit, he does mean well…"

Uo practically stood up from where she was sitting. "'Mean well'? How could he have meant to do _well_ by almost **killing** Tohru? That's not a good thing!"

"Yes yes, I understand that…" Shigure said, holding a hand up. "But, let's take this slow. In the past, do you remember any moments where Kyo has _ever_ tried to hurt Tohru? In _any_ way…?" At this, Uo was hesitant. "Aha!" he said, holding up his index finger. "See…?"

"That still doesn't mean anything! So what? He can screw up; he has before!"

"…But not with Tohru…"

Uo lowered her head at this and kept quiet.

Shigure continued, getting a serious look. "Honestly, do you two really think Kyo would try to hurt Tohru in any way? No, he wouldn't. You and I both know that he loves her very much, yet you are denying him the fact that he wants to get closer to her. And, quite frankly, Tohru wants to get closer to _him_. The more you keep them apart, the more separated their friendship will be. You can't protect Tohru forever…"

* * *

><p>Tohru awoke with the light of the sun beating through her curtains. She moaned softly, not wanting to get up. But, then a thought struck her, and that made her practically jump out of the bed in worry: She and Kyo were going to see Akito today… and it didn't sound too good if the God wanted Tohru there, too…<p>

She was about to get up when she noticed that Kyo was outside her doorway. "Ah, Kyo-kun! I was just about to get up to make breakfast! What would you like to eat? Um…"

"Ya don't gotta get up… I made breakfast already…" he said, blushing and looking at the floor.

Tohru grinned, as usual. "Oh, Kyo-kun… You didn't have to do that for me! I could've done that…"

Kyo still didn't look up. "Uh, I didn't wanna wake you up…" He was a beet red. This slightly confused Tohru, but she knew he was a shy person inside, even though he tried to hide it in the past.

She giggled. "Okay! Well, I guess we should eat now, right, Kyo-kun?" Kyo just nodded.

* * *

><p>As they both ate their breakfast, Tohru hummed in satisfaction. The food was surprisingly delicious!<p>

"Oh, Kyo-kun, I didn't know you cooked so well!" Tohru complemented. "Where did you learn how to make this…?" She put her fork down, glancing at Kyo.

Kyo, as usual, starting talking like a tough guy. "Ah, ya know I don't really get into that girly stuff! But, when I was training with Shishou, I had to learn and…"

Tohru interrupted him, smiling widely, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, how is Shishou-san? Is he well? Have you seen him lately?"

His eyes suddenly widened a bit, and then saddened very quickly. "I… actually haven't seen him… for a while now…"

"Huh?" Tohru questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Kyo rubbed the back of his head. "I… uh… I haven't seen him… Not since…" He unexpectedly stopped moving, freezing in place as his eyes went wide. Tohru looked on in confusion. Images flashed in Kyo's mind. His sensei, Kazuma, showing up. His beads coming off his wrist. Tohru's crying face, begging him to come back…

"Kyo!" Tohru's worried voice brought him back to reality. "Kyo-kun, are you okay? You were spacing out…"

"Uh, yeah… I'm fine, Tohru. Really…" he assured her, though his eyes were full of confusion. Tohru, however, didn't see this, since Kyo was hiding his eyes in his bangs. He also realized that he had been gripping the table.

Tohru picked her fork back up, continuing to eat. "Oh, okay. So, when did you say you saw him last…?"

"…Uh, I didn't…"

"Oh! So, when was the last time you-?"

"Tohru… uh… I don't really wanna talk about this right now…" he sighed.

"I… I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. D-did I say… something wrong, or…?"

Kyo held up a hand. "Just stop, Tohru. You didn't do anything wrong, really. So, stop freakin' out so much…!" He blushed in spite of this.

Tohru turned a bit pink. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to sound like I'm jumping to conclusions! I was just wondering if I did something wrong…"

Kyo stood up quickly, slapping his hands on the dining table that they were sitting at. "No, Tohru! You didn't do anything wrong, so stop it!" He gasped a bit, mostly to himself, glancing over at Tohru. There. Right there. As if on cue, her face lowered in a hurt expression. "Oh no, Tohru… No, I didn't mean it like that…!" he said, his voice full of concern. "Tohru, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry…"

What happened next came as a surprise to him. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He looked down to see Tohru, who was leaning her head against his chest. She wasn't exactly hugging him, but he couldn't help but blush.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun…" Tohru said almost inaudibly. "You're just hurting inside… I know you don't mean it, so… please… don't feel sorry for yourself…"

At these loving words that barely escaped the kind woman's lips, Kyo felt tears tinge his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing his misfortune, and then, like usual if this sort of thing happened, the familiar poof of him turning into a cat occurred. But, they didn't care. The crying girl fell to the wooden floor on her knees, clutching the sniffling Cat in her arms. They enjoyed each other's embrace for the moment, knowing that they would have to see Akito in a few hours. And for all they knew, this would be the last time they would have this peaceful time together…

* * *

><p><strong> (0.0)<strong>

** Onto chappy twenty-five… (Is it good…? XP Please review, less people are doin' it… I'll congratulate you in the next chappy, and maybe write a story upon your request if you are one of the first five persons… or **_**only**_** five persons… T~T)**

** ~Indigo Kzat X (A.K.A. Kzat Aina)**


	25. Sohma Estate: Remembering More

** Me:*worried look* Oh no!**

** Kyo: Wut, wut, wut? Wut's wrong?**

** Me:*tears streaming down* I don't know wut I'm gunna do!**

** Kyo:*cocks an eyebrow* Do **_**wut**_**, exactly?**

** Me: I don't think I can do it, Kyo-kun! *grabs his shirt, shaking him back and forth* I just can't see you go again! Not like this…! *looks at an unseen camera somewhere, glaring at it* But, I **_**have**_** to!**

** Kyo:*freaked out* 0,0 Eh… Hafta **_**wut**_**…?**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Twenty-Four:<em>

_At these loving words that barely escaped the kind woman's lips, Kyo felt tears tinge his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing his misfortune, and then, like usual if this sort of thing happened, the familiar poof of him turning into a cat occurred. But, they didn't care. The crying girl fell to the wooden floor on her knees, clutching the sniffling Cat in her arms. They enjoyed each other's embrace for the moment, knowing that they would have to see Akito in a few hours. And for all they knew, this would be the last time they would have this peaceful time together…_

* * *

><p>This was it. As he and Tohru stood before the large Sohma estate, Kyo couldn't help but think that they were in trouble. Akito was very unpredictable; there was no telling what he would do. As if on instinct, he took her hand in his, willing himself to take a step toward the main house in which Akito awaited for them. Unknown to him, Tohru blushed as his hand clasped on hers.<p>

When they finally reached the porch, they were greeted by Hatori in the doorway. His eyes seemed to be tinged with something that the two young adults couldn't identify. But, either way, Hatori nodded to them.

"Hello Kyo… Tohru…" His eyes squinted a bit as he said Tohru's name. Something was obviously up. "Akito's inside. He's not ready to see you quite yet. I gave him his medication half an hour ago. He should be awake in another half hour… For now, you'll just have to wait inside."

Kyo cocked an eyebrow. Akito actually _slept_? Who knew…?

* * *

><p>Once inside, Kyo and Tohru sat waiting. They suddenly heard footsteps, which walked quietly, stopped abruptly, and then started scrambling all over the place. Then, a familiar squealing voice was heard. "AH, I'M SO SORRY I INTERRUPTED YOU! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" the voice said.<p>

Kyo sighed, covering his face. Ritsu was a pain, and often gave him a headache more than Yuki did.

Tohru immediately stood up, scurrying over to the Monkey to calm him down. "Ritsu, Ritsu! It's okay. Please, relax, Ritsu…!" she pleaded.

Soon, the Monkey's cries of apologies lowered down to a quieter level. Even so, Kyo rubbed his head, groaning. Yep. Still more of a pain than Yuki... sorta. Ritsu _did_ have his better days… versus Yuki, that is.

Yuki was always giving Kyo death glares nowadays. And Kyo couldn't figure out why. Was it something he did? Yuki wouldn't have really paid attention to the Cat… He had been avoiding him. Not like Kyo minded that, but something was off. Whenever he thought of reasons why Yuki would be angry with him- which, again, he didn't _really_ care about- he couldn't find any reason that seemed… logical. All of the fights he's had with the Rat, they were blurry. He could hardly remember any of them and any other person around the house or whatever setting they were currently at would disappear. It was like, whatever they were arguing about… that's all that mattered for the moment. Then, in a flash, something strange popped into his head. And he was in that dark world again. He thought for sure that this must be his memories that he forgot… Obviously because Kyo was quite surprised to see Tohru in this one. Only this time Yuki was there, too.

(_"You stupid Cat!"_ the Yuki in his memory yelled, his fists shaking. _"You hurt Miss Honda's feelings again! Can't you be a __**little**__ more considerate of her?"_

Kyo then saw himself waver, and then suddenly looked enraged, glaring at Yuki with all he currently had. _"You're one to talk, Rat boy! I see it whenever she's around you! She's been hurting, too… and all __**you**__ wanna do is talk to her about __**your own**__ damn feelings! Why don't you listen to __**her**__ for once, instead of enjoying the sound of your __**own**__ damn voice, huh?"_

_ "I __**do**__ listen!"_ Yuki retorted. He pointed a finger in Kyo's face, which was red with anger. _"I think it's __**you**__ who should listen to her! She's always nice to you, to everyone… and you push her away!"_ The Tohru in Kyo's memory tried to stop them, but to no avail. _"You get frustrated at your own actions whenever you're around her, and then you yell at her for not understanding you!"_ Yuki continued. _"And for __**what…**__? You only regret it later, so why do you continue to do it?"_

Kyo saw himself looking down at the imaginary floor now, which was only black since all Kyo could see were them and nothing else. It was completely black around them. It was obvious that the Kyo in his own memory, himself, was being hesitant, and couldn't find the words to contradict Yuki because he knew that what the Rat was saying about him was the truth; he _was_ mean to Tohru, and when he was, he would usually see her a bit upset… and wonder why because he usually forgot what he did wrong. Kyo continued to watch, seeing himself struggle to find the right words.

He finally did, and he was quite shocked at his own answer to Yuki's harsh accusation. _"…You're right…"_ he said, and then they all disappeared in the blink of an eye.)

What was THAT? This confused Kyo so much that he didn't even believe that it was actually _him_ speaking to Yuki. He never expected himself to say such a thing…

The sound of Tohru's worried voice brought him back to reality. He blinked, gathering his surroundings. There was Tohru, her eyes glittering with concern… for _him_, the cursed Cat. And then there was Ritsu, quite confused by the situation, and this was shown as the Monkey had a finger on his chin. Out of the corner of his eye, Kyo could see Hatori. He noticed the Dragon nod, and he sighed. It was time.

Standing up, Kyo helped Tohru to her feet. She still looked a bit alarmed, probably because of the shocked look Kyo had on his face as he remembered yet another event he thought he had forgotten, but he reassured her with a quick kiss on the cheek. Flushing with a deep red, Tohru gave no other sign of worry as Kyo took her hand, and they began walking over to Hatori. They would be fine. Kyo was positive of this… as long as Tohru was there with him. And, he knew this for sure as well… if Akito tried to do something to her… Kyo would most certainly be the first to strike a _deathly_ blow.

* * *

><p><strong> (Oh, boy… I don't even know wut ta DO anymore! How will I portray Akito? And can I really do wut I plan to do for Kyo… and Tohru…?)<strong>

** Onto chappy twenty-six… (Is it good…? XP Please review, less people are doin' it… I'll congratulate you in the next chappy, and maybe write a story upon your request if you are one of the first five persons… This is still up for grabs, just remind me. I'm forgetful…)**

** ~Indigo Kzat X (A.K.A. Kzat Aina)**


	26. Learning the Truth Behind the Lies

** Akito is a male in my fic. I disclaim everything besides the fact that I'm messin' around with copyrighted characters! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong> Me: Okay. I'm cuttin' the crap this time. Please just read.<strong>

** Kyo:*sighs* Just do it…**

** (Me: By the way, Abigaily Sohma, you might be onto somethin'! I don't really know if you are, but I **_**think**_** you know! ;D )**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Twenty-Five:<em>

_Standing up, Kyo helped Tohru to her feet. She still looked a bit alarmed, probably because of the shocked look Kyo had on his face as he remembered yet another event he thought he had forgotten, but he reassured her with a quick kiss on the cheek. Flushing with a deep red, Tohru gave no other sign of worry as Kyo took her hand, and they began walking over to Hatori. They would be fine. Kyo was positive of this… as long as Tohru was there with him. And, he knew this for sure as well… if Akito tried to do something to her… Kyo would most certainly be the first to strike a __**deathly **__blow._

* * *

><p>"Sit down," Akito commanded as Kyo and Tohru walked in, both equally scared- if not, Kyo was more scared for Tohru's <em>safety<em> than his own. They sat as Akito continued to speak. "You two look so boring… yet I enjoy messing with you," the God said, grinning evilly. "Let's get this… meeting over with, shall we…?"

He was up to something. Kyo could feel it. Akito dismissively waved a hand at Hatori, who left without another word. That was odd. Hatori's face looked like he was about to… Akito's voice brought Kyo out of his thoughts once again.

"Kyo, tell me…" Akito began again, crossing his fingers together and leaning against his hands. "Why does this… _woman_ feel the need to meddle with my family again?"

Again? Kyo opened his mouth to speak. "I—"

Akito turned on Tohru, glaring down at her. "Do you have an ulterior motive? What have you to gain…? _Love_? That's very foolish. I will not allow _love_ to occur in my family, **especially** with my cursed Cat Monster..." He stood, his robes streaming out behind him as he stepped towards the two, who were helpless on the floor, under the mercy of the Zodiac God.

Kyo kept watch on Akito, noting every move, every smirk, every chuckle. Akito was being observed very closely, and Kyo didn't care if he saw. He had to make sure that Tohru wouldn't be harmed… not after telling her how he felt (in the cave). He didn't care if Akito didn't like it. Once he got his chance, Kyo would grab Tohru and make a run for it. They would live somewhere else, as long as it was away from Akito.

"Insolent girl!" Akito suddenly shouted, slapping Tohru. Kyo instinctively stood up. Akito whirled on him, glaring with malice. "SIT DOWN! I DID NOT ORDER YOU TO STAND!" Reluctantly, Kyo sat down, but kept a careful eye on the God. He swore… the next move Akito made… "Answer me!" the God yelled. "I will NOT be ignored! I asked you a question. That means you ANSWER it! What do you have to gain? Do you think this world is full of rainbows and happiness? Well, it's not!"

Kyo wanted more than anything to rush in there and stop Akito from further hurting Tohru. But, something stopped him. The one person he was swearing to protect was now speaking, which could probably put her in more danger than she wanted.

She began, "A-Akito-san… Please… I will answer your question, but I…"

"But, you _what_...?" Akito challenged.

Tohru swallowed. She was clearly trying to keep her composure, trying hard not to cry from the constant sting she felt from the slap she received from Akito a few moments ago. "Why do you hate me so much, Akito?" she suddenly asked. "I only meant to be friends with you, and your family…" She shook her head as she spoke. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted to understand. To help—"

"We don't need _your_ help!" the God roared. "I am the God! What I say, _goes_, do you understand?" He grabbed a fistful of Tohru's hair. He raised his voice. "I will surely murder _you_ if you mess with my family! I've already wasted my valuable time erasing Kyo's memories of you, but I will **not** waste any time killing _him_ instead if you do not heed my words!" At this, both Kyo and Tohru simultaneously gasped.

"You… you did _what_?" Kyo cried, severely angered, his eyes now wide with shock. He had been _lied_ to! Akito said that he must've hit his head when he couldn't quite remember some things. He had been skeptical, of course, but said nothing of it. Now that he knew the truth, though…

Akito sneered at Kyo. "Finally figured it out, my little Monster…? You are so easy to fool…!"

* * *

><p>Uo knocked on Hana's door, which Hana answered quickly. She walked in. "Hey, Hana! How've ya been?" she smiled.<p>

"Arisa…" Hana rasped, shaking her head. "I know you didn't just come here to chat…"

"Whaaat…? Can't I do that anymore?" Hana gave her a quizzical look- the best way she could- and Uo sighed, giving in. "Okay, okay… So, I didn't just come here to do small talk. I mean… well… actually, I just really wanted to tell you about that stone in that cave. Did you know that there's another one…? There's actually three! One can predict the future, one can kill a person- scary- and one can…" Hana suddenly held up a hand. "What is it?" Uo asked.

Hana's eyes narrowed. "Something is wrong…" she said.

* * *

><p>Kyo slammed into the wall, groaning as he slid to the floor. Akito had just attempted to hit Tohru again, and with surprisingly fierce strength, Akito tackled Kyo when he tried to save the girl.<p>

"…Damn you, Akito…" Kyo cursed under his breath, wiping a bit of blood off the corner of his mouth as he stood. _'Akito __**really**__ needs to watch himself, or else...'_ Kyo thought, but he was interrupted, for Akito was speaking again.

"Tohru Honda you have been a thorn in my side for a very long time… I had Hatori erase Kyo's memories of you, yet you continue to try and help him to remember. He's starting to care about you all over again, and that just won't do…" Akito sighed. It looked as though he were thinking of what to do next. But, that was quickly put to rest when he smirked evilly. "Of course, thorns can be removed!" Akito suddenly rushed at Tohru, his eyes having a pure intent to kill.

Kyo didn't really have a good look at what the God was planning on doing, but he didn't really care. His mind was reeling too fast. _'Save Tohru,'_ it would shout at him. _'Save her!'_ He acted quickly, running fast and hurriedly getting in front of Tohru, intervening Akito from touching her. There was a loud gasp from Tohru, and this caused Kyo to look back at her. He saw her eyes full of terror as she gazed at a downward angle. He followed her gaze and immediately gasped as well. Suddenly feeling a searing pain, he wobbled backwards, gripping his side as he fell to the floor on his knees.

Akito gazed at the bloody knife he held and smiled wickedly. "Such a pity. You shouldn't do that… It hurts you, doesn't it, my little Kyo…?" Kyo hissed in pain, trying to keep the blood from pouring out feverishly. Damn that Akito! It hurt like Hell. And Akito was _still_ talking. "It's a shame you love this ugly woman so much, Kyo… I _may_ spare her on your behalf…" Kyo looked up, still in pain. He was starting to feel dizzy. At this point, his entire hand was covered in his own blood. "…OR I may _not_…" the God said, sneering. "It is **my** choice, after all…"

Kyo couldn't take the pain anymore. He was barely even awake. He had to make sure Tohru was alright. However, he now wondered if _he_ would be okay. He was bleeding a lot, as far as he could see. But, right now, his vision was getting blurry. He gave one last look at Tohru, whose face was filled with horror, and then he closed his eyes. Her voice filled his ears as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"KYOOO-KUUUUUN!"

* * *

><p><strong> (…No, he's NOT dead… just badly hurt. Bye for now!)<strong>

** Onto chappy twenty-seven… (Is it good…? XP Please review, less people are doin' it… I'll congratulate you in the next chappy, and maybe write a story upon your request if you are one of the first five persons… This is still up for grabs, just remind me. I'm forgetful…)**

** ~Indigo Kzat X (A.K.A. Kzat Aina)**


	27. Frantic Search for Tohru and Kyo: Ideas?

** Me & Kyo:*sighs* Just read…**

* * *

><p><em>Recap of Chappy Twenty-Six:<em>

_Kyo couldn't take the pain anymore. He was barely even awake. He had to make sure Tohru was alright. However, he now wondered if __**he **__would be okay. He was bleeding a lot, as far as he could see. But, right now, his vision was getting blurry. He gave one last look at Tohru, whose face was filled with horror, and then he closed his eyes. Her voice filled his ears as he slipped into unconsciousness._

_ "KYOOO-KUUUUUN!"_

* * *

><p>Kyo woke with a start, quickly sitting up which caused a searing pain to jolt into his stomach. He lifted his shirt, which he noticed was clean, and saw that his stomach had been bandaged up. Memories of yesterday flash in his mind. Akito. Tohru. The knife. The blood…<p>

He shook his head as he sat up. It throbbed, and he felt lightheaded. He couldn't think about this anymore. Just then, Hatori walked in, his usual serious look on his face. His eyes widened a bit as he stepped more into the room.

"Kyo, you need to keep still. Lay back down, please," Hatori said sternly. He walked over to the side table, which Kyo now noticed had some pill bottles on it.

"Ugh… What happened…?" Kyo asked, rubbing the back of his head- to which Hatori warned him about moving again.

"Well," Hatori began, (not looking at Kyo) pouring out some pills, "Akito didn't really react to the medication I gave to yesterday, so when he was with you and Tohru, he… well… he reacted violently…"

Kyo stuttered, "Wait… what…?"

Before Kyo could utter another sound, Hatori gave him two blue pills and the small glass of water that was sitting on the table. "Drink these down," Hatori commanded lightly. "They're painkillers." Kyo drank them down in one gulp. As a last note, for he was about to leave the room, Hatori stated firmly, "And stop moving around or that will never heal up."

Just when he reached the door, Kyo called him back. "But, wait…" the young adult called with his eyes full of wonder. Hatori stopped, looking back at his hotheaded cousin, who was just confused. "I was wondering… well… uh… Where's Tohru…?" Hatori's eyes seemed to widen at the question as he continued to stay silent. Kyo became alarmed, sitting up quickly in the bed. "Hatori…" Kyo said slowly, his eyes wide, the speed of his movements matching his words. "Where's Tohru?"

Hatori shook his head as he slowly walked back over to Kyo, knowing that if he moved to fast, the injured boy would make a break for the door. "No, no, Kyo… You need to sit back down; you lost quite a bit of blood…"

Kyo became enraged, closing his eyes and balling his fists as he stopped walking. He was now out of bed and a few feet away from it. "Goddamn it, Hatori!" he yelled. "I'm not lying back down unless you tell me where the _hell_ she is! I need to know she's safe from Akito!"

The Dragon warned, "Kyo…"

Suddenly, someone's voice was heard, and moments later, Kazuma ran through the door. His voice sounded urgent and worried. "Kyo! I heard what happened…! Are you alright?"

Kyo, however, didn't really listen to his sensei. He was focused on the door. His feet took off, despite his pain he still felt, and he brushed past his cousin and adoptive father, running through the open doorway. His voice echoed through the halls as he continued to run. He heard footsteps behind him, and Kazuma calling out to him, but he ignored him. Even though his stomach was on fire, he kept running, yelling for Tohru.

* * *

><p>It was almost like a blur. They met at Shigure's house the day before, and then they went to their own homes for a while. After a few hours, Uo came to visit Hana, since she had some information. But, once Hana noticed that something was wrong, she and Uo took off for Shigure's house the next day- since it was late when Hana finally realized this.<p>

"My, my! This is a surprise! Two days in a row, and I'll start thinking that you two are missing me too much!" Shigure laughed, standing from his computer, and walking out of his office to greet them.

Uo was a bit ticked off. "Not now, writer guy…! Hana thinks something's up! Wait, have you seen around Tohru lately…?" She gazed around the room, as if expecting that Tohru would've been there for a visit.

Shigure shook his head. "Mind you," he said, "I haven't seen her in a couple years. Neither has the rest of the family…"

The ex-Yankee looked confused. "What? How long has it been since the last time you guys saw her?"

"A couple _years_, I told you. Yuki was lucky just to see her every day in school," the Dog said. "…Although, he didn't talk to her…" he whispered to himself, but Hana seemed to know what he had said.

"In _school_? We haven't seen him around… How long has he-?"

"The whole time. Why the sudden barrage of questions?" he asks, and then he starts fanning himself with his newspaper, which he had tucked under his arm. "Whew! It's hot!"

"That's because you turned the heat up too high," Yuki stated, coming downstairs with his arms crossed.

"Yep!" Shigure chirped, laughing.

Hana suddenly stepped forward, a grave look on her face. "Yuki, Mr. Sohma… I think something's wrong... I haven't heard from Tohru ever since the accident with the cave, and Uo and I have been sincerely worried… If you know anything, please share it with us…"

Yuki and Shigure glanced at each other. Just then, the phone rang. Standing up, Shigure went to answer it. Moments later, he returned, looking quite serious. "Well, seems as though we'll _all_ learn some information. You see…" He sighed, shaking his head. "It seems that Akito- the head of our family- called Kyo and Tohru to the Sohma estate."

Yuki looked at Shigure in shock. "WHAT?"

"Why, what's wrong?" Uo asked, now more uneasy, as she stepped forward.

Shigure's eyes were reflecting with a tinge of sadness. "That was Hatori. He said that he gave Akito medication yesterday- since he's very sick- and he didn't react to it. As a result, when he met Kyo and Tohru, it seems… that, uh… well…"

"Spit it out, already!" Uo yelled. "Is Tohru okay?"

Shigure winced at her voice, but he conceded. "Tohru is just fine, really…" To this, Uo and Hana seemed less tense to. "But, Kyo… Hatori said he saw the whole thing. It seems that while Akito was ready to attack Tohru with a knife—"

Uo screamed, "A **KNIFE**?" Even Hana looked shocked.

"Relax, it's okay," Shigure reassured them.

"It's most definitely _not_ okay! He threatened her with a _knife_, damn it! I can't _relax_!"

"It was Kyo! Alright…?" the Dog finally said. Everyone looked at him, a bit dumbfounded and at a loss for words. He sighed and began to explain. "Hatori said that since Akito was on the edge, he acted out violently, and stabbed Kyo instead of Tohru. Kyo was obviously just trying to protect Tohru…"

The three young adults blinked. Uo and Yuki then looked down at their feet, ashamed over the fact that they had yelled at Kyo days before. Shigure shook his head.

"Hatori also said that when Kyo woke up this morning, he ran out of the room as soon as he could, screaming for Tohru. Kazuma, Kyo's adoptive father, ran after him. And that's all he said," he finished.

Even with that last bit of information, everyone stayed just as silent as they had been a few moments before.

"Well, now the question is… Are we goin' over there…?" Uo asked, which caused everyone to look at her like she lost her mind.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kyo and Kazuma left the room, Hatori took out his phone and dialed someone's number. It rang three times before a menacing voice answered.<p>

"Hello?" it said, growling a bit. "What is it, Hatori? You're interrupting my planning time…"

Hatori looked at the phone with a raised eyebrow. Planning time? Okay. "Akito. I was calling to tell you that Kyo is on his way to find you, and he should be there soon…"

Akito chuckled on the other line. "Oh, right! Yes. Thank you, Hatori. Now all I need is for that stupid Cat to come here for the bait, and when I launch my plan into action, I will be rid of that ugly Monster by tonight!" Laughter is heard, and then Akito hung up.

Closing his phone, Hatori sighed. He hated doing this for Akito, especially when the God's intentions were evil. He knew what Akito was planning, and he didn't like it. But, no matter how much he would complain, he knew that Akito _always_ got his way.

* * *

><p><strong> (Okay, no joke. My Internet sucks. End of story.)<strong>

** Onto chappy twenty-eight… (I'm forgetful… XP Please review, less people are doin' it… Anyway, I feel less committed to that story-writing thing I promised, but no one's mentioned it, so… Bye!)**

** ~Indigo Kzat X (A.K.A. Kzat Aina)**


	28. Happy Notice! Calm Down, People!

I'm sincerely sorry to those who are waiting for this story to be finished! It's been hectic these past few years! Rest assured, I am actually still alive! I'm currently a senior in high school (I almost said "human" there; apparently I'm not one! XP) and working my way into art and writing. I've started a gaming channel with me and my friends, we have done some a cappella work, and I am currently involved in a fanmade voice-acting group. As you can see, I have a lot on my plate. I actually have an ending for my 27-chapter hiatus story... as for the others... great ideas come and go (the Nickelodeon one MAY, and this is a very small may, be finished; I have no clue). So keep tabs on me if you want more. I know many of you have been wanting me to finish that long story, but Fruits Basket was a past thing for me... and I was fourteen. But! Alas, my fans call (I love that you have; you are all really sweet)! I'm surprised, and grateful. Many FF authors don't respond right away or never come back or say sad news such as "I don't like that anymore" or "someone else can adopt the story and finish it." Uh, no. It was your idea. Show us what your creative mind can do! So, without further ado... I say... expect me back within... mmm... two weeks. ;) Best of love! And thanks!


	29. Chapter 28: The Real New Chapter: Ready?

Author's Note: Mind you, guys... it's been three years. I was a bit weird when I was a freshie in high school, so if the story feels a bit changed in pace, that's because my whole writing style probably changed. Besides that I want to point out that I hope you enjoy what I have in store. This idea was thought of three years ago and was written down so I didn't forget (which I am so glad I did), but now finally here is a chapter of something I had expected I had lost interest in but didn't.

PS– Akito was supposed to be gender-neutral in this story, but I ran out of antecedents to use to address "the God" by, since Akito was both in both adaptations. So forget everything... let's just roll with anything that comes to mind.

XOXOXOXOX

Short summary, with minor details added: Shigure, Hana, and Uo discuss going to the Estate. They decide to go, with Yuki tagging along, for reasons he stated that "that stupid cat would probably get Miss Honda injured or worse." Either way, Yuki has been and forever will be a character that gets on my nerves; but he sure is fun to write about. (Sorry, Yuki fans. I just love how the Kyoru fandom ACTUALLY worked out in canon.) I digress, moving on...

Kyo frantically ran through the halls, glancing this way and that. Tohru! He had to find her! Memories flooded through his mind like an overwhelmed dam about to overflow. He couldn't think straight, nor could he keep balanced. Many times he stumbled onto the wooden floor, only to stumble to his feet again.

"Kyo!"

The red-head glanced back, seeing his master, yet he disregarded his presence, determined to reach his goal. "Not now, Sh...ish-shou...!" he managed to cry out, using the wooden beams on along the outside border of the house as support.

The older man stood behind him, worry apparent on his face. "You need to rest. I'm sure... Tohru's probably fine. Akito's trying to get a rise out of you—"

"Yeah? Well, it's working!" Kyo grit his teeth. "You don't understand! She could be hurt! Or—" He shook his head. No way he could let his mind venture there. Not after everything that's happened. Not after all the things he knew, had seen, or heard. "Just... let me go find her and straight this whole goddamn thing out! If I knock Akito's teeth out now, there's no way he could—"

"Kyo, you don't know that!" Kazuma asserted. "If you laid a finger on him, anything could happen to—"

Kyo whipped around, as quickly as he could muster that is. "Oh, wow! Great Shishou knows all, huh? Must be great, being such a damn coward!" He shook his head, almost as though in pity. "I can't believe you..."

Kazuma opened his mouth to say something more, but Kyo swiftly turned around and began stalking off with new purpose, determined as ever. He had to find Tohru no matter what.

XOXOXOXOX

I know I promised to be back, and I did! I know it's short, but I did say two weeks, so I kept my promise! Enjoy this extremely short chapter! X3 Glad to be back!


End file.
